Deamonic Old Version, Read the Rewrite
by Evnyofdeath
Summary: Who am I? I'm Leo. However, several of you have given me a rather fitting nickname. The vast majority of you know me as The Bloody Reaper." Rating upped to M because of chapter 12.
1. Bloody Reaper

Deamonic

Chapter 1: Bloody Reaper

_Welcome to the World of Trea, a mostly peaceful world. This world hides a great secret within it: The Ether. A supernatural force that allows those with knowledge of it to wield Magic. This knowledge is more common than you would think however, as most citizens know of the Ether, and as a result, can preform Magic. Now, prepare yourself for a journey into this world of wonder, and betrayal._

_January 5, 2010 3:34_

_Lucina Dinner, Creata City_

"Leo! Stop day dreamin! We got customers!"

"Yessir!"

_This is Leo. He is a young man in his early 20s. He is currently employed as a waiter at the Lucina Dinner. He has shoulder length black hair, and bright yellow eyes._

"Take this platter to table 4 ASAP."

"Yessir."

Leo took said platter, and took off at a brisk walk to table 4. While walking, his foot hit a loose floorboard, and he fell forward. The platter flew out of his hand, and was on a course to crash into a man seated at the bar. Just before the platter would hit the man, he snapped his fingers, and the platter stopped moving, and hovered in the air.

"Thanks for catching that."

"No prob Leo, but you should really learn how to use Magic. Hell, even my ten year old can use it."

"Sorry, but for whatever reason whenever I try to use Magic, the Ether won't obey me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to hurry to table........4? Yeah, table 4."

With that Leo grabbed the platter out of the air, and turned away from the man. Making sure not to hit the loose board, Leo started walking to table 4 again. He passed several regulars, and they all greeted him. He was the most well liked waiter at the Dinner.

"_Hell, I bet some people here like me better than the Boss........"_

With that, Leo arrived at table 4, and noticed that one of the two people at it was one of the regulars, a woman about his age. She had black hair like him however hers went half way down her back, and blue eyes. She was wearing a black short sleeved shirt that was just tight enough to show the curves of her breasts, and blue jeans. The other one must have been her friend, and had red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a blue T-shirt, and a blue miniskirt.

"Here ya go. Tell me if this sounds right..........one bowl of our famous chicken noodle, and a turkey sandwich?"

"Yup, sounds right to me. What about you Rachael?" The red head asked her friend.

"Leo always gets orders right Chelsea, its just something he has to say."

"Well, if you don't need anything else, I'll be going."

Leo started walking away, however he was just about to walk out of ear shot, he over heard the two woman say something.

"So, Rach, when are you gonna tell him?"

"Wha? I-I don't kn-know what y-you mean."

"Hell you don't. When are you gonna tell that Leo guy you like him?"

"Hmph. Who'd a known." Leo muttered.

"Leo! Hurry up! We got hungry customers!"

"Coming Boss!"

_January 5, 2010 6:14_

_Miar St. Creata City_

"Damn, it was a long day today." Leo complained as he walked towards his apartment.

"I mean, seriously, we were so busy......"

The man reached an intersection in the road, and quickly glancing each direction, he ran across the street. When he got to the other side, he noticed a flier on the ground and picked it up. On it there was a rough sketch of a man in a black cloak and top hat with a bird mask. Underneath it it said:

_Bloody Reaper_

_Wanted for: Murder, Robbery_

_Extra Info: N/A_

"Heh, guess I better be careful." Stuffing the flier into his pocket, Leo continued on his way. He passed several people on the way, however he kept his head down to attract as little attention as possible. For the most part he succeeded, however because he wasn't paying enough attention to where he was going, he walked right into a person.

"Sorry, just passing."

"Not so fast you piece of shit."

The man grabbed Leo's shoulder and turned him around. Leo looked up at the man, and realized he was rather large. He at least six feet tall. He had tanned skin, was bald, and was wearing a body builder outfit.

"I need to teach you to watch were your goin."

The man raised his fist, however before he was able to make contact, a teenager ran out of an alley screaming.

"RUN! HE KILLED HIM! THE BLOODY REAPER KILLED HIM!!"

The body builder suddenly let go of Leo, and quickly began to leave the area. Then again, so did 90% of the others. Leo and the few remaining slowly walked over to the alley, and saw a man in black hunched over something. When the man stood up and turned around, you could clearly see a white bird mask on his face.

"Ah, more prey, how lovely."

"N-no......thats impossible........."

Leo was rooted in one spot. With wide eyes he watched as the black clad man stalked closer.

"Dammit kid, MOVE!"

Leo felt a hand on his shoulder, an he fell backwards. He looked up and saw a police officer standing in front of him. He pulled out his gun, and pointed it at the Bloody Reaper."

"Your under arrest! Put your hands up!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, if I could be caught that easily, I would have already been caught. Now, Bleed!"

The man snapped his fingers, and pointed his hand at the Policeman, however nothing happened.

"And I wouldn't be here if I weren't prepared. I've had a Magic canceling field set up. You can't use any of your parlor tricks."

"That may be true, however I have more than parlor tricks."

The man reached into his cloak, and pulled out a trigger.

"This little piece of M-Tech here will cause an explosion by using the stagnant Ether from that Field you've set up. All I have to do is press this button, and everyone here except me dies."

At this the Policeman paled.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

After a moment, the Policeman put his gun away, and stepped back. He grabbed Leo's shoulder, and dragged the man with him away from the alley. When they got back to the crowd, the Bloody Reaper, turned around, and ran down the alley before disappearing.

"Nothing more to see here people, just head home."

Leo took this advice and stood before turning and running in the direction of his apartment. When he had put some distance between him and the others he slowed to a brisk walk.

"Its impossible. Impossible! The Bloody Reaper!? Hell no. I won't believe it."

When he reached his apartment complex, he saw a woman standing in front of the door, and briefly panicked before recognizing her.

"Your.......Rachael.......why are you here?"

"Ummm.......well......the thing is I......um.........I-I don't know how to say this but.....I.....I kinda..........."

Leo knew what she was going to say from what he had heard at the dinner. With an oddly blank look he met her eyes.

"No. I can't. Sorry. You'll only get hurt."

With that Leo walked into the apartment complex.

"I'll only get hurt......? What does that mean?"

_January 5, 2010 6:46_

_Miar Apartment Complex, apartment # 42 Creata City_

"Damn. Why? The Bloody Reaper?"

Leo was sitting on a couch in the living room of his apartment. He had changed out of his waiter uniform, and was wearing a white button up shirt, and beige pants. He was staring at the ceiling of his apartment, contemplating what had happened.

"I need to eat."

Standing up, Leo walked into the small kitchen of his apartment, and opened the fridge. There wasn't much in it. He reached in and grabbed a small bag, and pulled a sandwich out of it. Biting into it he grimaced.

"I can't stand Lucina's crap, but its all I can afford right now." He said to himself.

Finishing the sandwich in several bites, he walked back into the living room, and sat down on the couch again. He reached over and grabbed the remote off the coffee table, and hit the power button.

"Might as well see whats on."

As Leo surfed through the channels, he came to the news.

"This just in, there are several confirmed victims of the serial killer known as the Bloody Reaper. We know this because they all have had their circulatory system destroyed from the inside out, a signature of his so called "Blood Magic". On a similar note, we now have an idea of what this killers face looks like, for a surviving victim said that the man would take his mask off to after killing, and reported that the man has black hair and yellow eyes-"

That was all Leo heard. He dropped the remote and stood up.

"N-no way........t-that can't be............"

_January 5, 2010 8:50_

_Yulan St. Creata City_

"Damn. I'm just being paranoid." Leo muttered.

He was standing in the shadows of an alleyway, trying to find the Bloody Reaper. When he heard on the news that the killer has similar facial features as him, he had immediately set out to find him. Giving up, Leo turned to walk back to his apartment.

"Excuse me ma'am, have you seen someone with black hair and yellow eyes?"

Leo stiffened. He slowly turned his head in the direction of the voice, and saw a policeman talking to an elderly lady.

"Why yes I have. That young man over there." She said while pointing at Leo.

"Thank you miss." He turned and walked over to Leo.

"You sir. What is your name?"

"Leo."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Yes. Who doesn't?"

"Well, what is it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you match the description of the man known as the Bloody Reaper, and thus, you are under suspicion of being him. Your last name please."

"No."

"If you don't tell me-"

The officer put his hand on Leo's left shoulder. Immediately Leo's eyes misted over. He grabbed the officer's arm, and twisted it, before using his full strength to throw the man over his shoulder. He heard a snap meaning he had broken the officer's arm.

"Dammit. Thats assault! What was that for!?"

"Don't touch my arm."

"Damn, I need backup then."

The officer reached into his pocket and pulled out a small receiver.

"This is Jarold. I found a suspicious person, and he attacked me, send backup now!"

"Damn, this is the last thing I need."

Leo started to run away, however he didn't get far. After he had ran about a block and a half, a policeman jumped around the corner and grabbed him.

"Wha? How!?"

"Magic really is something, lets me know where you are."

"Grr........let go of me!"

Leo twisted his arm, and after a minute of struggling was able to get the man off of him, however in the time it had taken, several other officers had caught up to him, including the one he had broken the arm of. Leo also noted that the civilians were gone, probably evacuated from the area.

"Now then, Leo, your gonna tell us why you've been killing all those innocent people!"

"I didn't kill any of them!"

"You match the description perfectly." Said another one of the officers.

"Yeah, you can't weasel out of this. Tell us why you killed them!"

"I have never killed an innocent!" Leo yelled.

The officer with the broken arm sighed.

"Guess we have to do this the hard way."

He pulled out his gun and shot Leo in the leg.

"Dammit! What was that for!?"

"Tell us why you did it!"

"For the last time! I. Did. Not. Kill. Those. People!"

"Fine. If you won't admit to it, we'll just say that you resisted arrest, and got shot by accident."

"What? How can you say that so calmly?............You've said that before, haven't you?"

"Several times actually."

Leo clenched his fists and looked at the ground.

"In that case-"

"HAHAHA! He is telling the truth you fools!"

Everyone looked up and saw a man in a black cloak and top hat on top of a building. He snapped his fingers, and jumped down. Just before he would crash into the pavement, he suddenly stopped, and gently touched down.

"_I_ am the Bloody Reaper. And to prove it......."

The man snapped his fingers, and pointed his hand at Leo.

"You will die."

Leo was suddenly seized with a coughing fit, and when he was done, saw blood in his hands.

"Internal hemorrhaging......." He muttered before collapsing to the ground.

"Now, its your turn."

The man snapped his fingers, and spun his hand in a circle, in the process pointing it at every one of the police officers.

"Now, you can all die for me."

The officers were suddenly seized with similar coughing fits as Leo, and started collapsing one by one until there was only four left.

"Now then, lets have a little extra fun with the rest, why don't we?"

He snapped his fingers again, however before he could point, there was a flash of silver, and a knife had imbedded itself in his hand.

"Its rude to ignore someone, you know that?"

The Bloody Reaper and the remaining police officers turned to see Leo standing perfectly fine. Two of the officers fainted thinking they were looking at a zombie, while the other two – one of which was the one with the broken arm – simply stared in amazement. The Bloody Reaper was just completely shocked.

"Blood Magic won't affect me in any way you charlatan."

Leo snapped his fingers, and pointed at the Bloody Reaper.

"THIS is how you use Blood Magic."

The Bloody Reaper reached up and felt his neck. His mask fell of revealing lifeless yellow eyes. The man took a few steps towards Leo, before his head fell off.

"Simple, no?"

Leo turned around to see that the civilians had returned during the confrontation with the Reaper, and they were all looking at him with shocked faces. Leo noticed one of the faces was Rachael. He saw a sudden understanding in her eyes as she realized what his words earlier had ment.

"Wh-who are you!?" One of the remaining officers yelled.

"Who am I? I'm Leo. However, several of you have given me a rather fitting nickname. The vast majority of you know me as The Bloody Reaper."

Chapter 1 End.

* * *

**What did you think? I have been planning this for awhile. It is a completely original idea I have had in my head for awhile, and I decided to write it as a fanfiction after prompting from ZacharyxNatalie on YT.**

**Please, Review.**


	2. Angelic

**Well, here is chapter 2. Sorry its a bit shorter than chapter 1, but I couldn't find a way to streach it without ruining it, sorry.**

* * *

Deamonic

Chapter 2: Angelic

_January 5, 2010 9:04_

_Yulan St. Creata City_

"Your the........Bloody Reaper? But then who was that.."

One of the policemen pointed at the now decapitated man who was once known as the Bloody Reaper.

"An impostor. Didn't you notice the change in the pattern? That man killed anyone who got in his way, and was a thief."

Leo looked up in the sky, as if thinking. While doing this, one of the policemen pulled out his gun and pointed it at Leo.

"That won't work."

Leo snapped his fingers, and the policeman screamed. Everyone watched in horror as his right arm, the one with the gun in it, twisted into a very unnatural position. Everyone except Leo flinched when a loud snapping sound signified the man's arm broke into multiple pieces.

"Please, don't make me kill you. I only kill those who deserve it. And no, I am not the one who makes the decision. I only go after those who the government says are evil. However, I make the occasional exception."

Leo pointed his finger at the other officer.

"What was your name again? I heard you say it when you called back up, but I can't remember."

"J-jarold." The man stuttered.

"Well, Jarold, from what you told me earlier, your in the habit of killing suspects who don't admit to the charges, even if they are completely innocent. Thats not good in my books."

Leo snapped his fingers and pointed at Jarold. At first it seemed as though nothing had happened, however when Jarold's face started turning blue it became obvious what was happening.

"You call me the Bloody Reaper because my preferred use of my powers is the manipulation of blood, however, my true powers are that I can manipulate not only blood, but anything living. This is a small example. I am currently stopping your lungs from absorbing oxygen, meaning that even though you are able to breath, you are going to suffocate."

Leo lowered his hand and watched as Jarold clutched at his throat. If one looked, you could see an oddly happy glint in his eyes. While everyone was busy with the suffocating police officer, Leo turned around and walked over to the decapitated man. He kneeled down and pulled the dagger out of the man's hand, and after wiping it of with a cloth he kept in his pocket, slid it into a concealed sheath on the inside of his belt. Turning his attention back to the crowd, he watched as the last of Jarold's life left him.

"I'd suggest you all go home. I'm going to get my stuff, then leave the city."

Putting his hands in his pockets, Leo walked away as though he hadn't just killed two people. When he had walked a few blocks, he felt someone grab his arm, and on reflex pulled his knife out and twisted around. When he realized it was Rachael, he put the blade away. He shrugged her hand off, and continued on his way to his apartment.

"Leo..........why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you kill people?"

It was just then that they passed an electronics store, and a TV in the window played the end of a certain add.

"So if you need M. Tech, make sure you get the best from Bastion's!

When Leo heard that name, his eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks. Turning his head to the side he looked at Rachael.

"Do you really wanna know? Bastion. Look em up."

With that, Leo started walking again. He cast one last glance at Rachael to see if she was still following him, and when he realized she wasn't, picked up his pace. After what felt like an eternity, Leo arrived at his apartment complex, and after getting his stuff from his apartment – he could only afford to bring what he could fit in a single back pack – he started walking to the edge of the city.

"Bloody Reaper. Its taken me forever to find you. When this is over with, you'll be number ten."

There was a man with short white hair, and blood red eyes. He was wearing a zipped up blue jacket, and blue jeans. There was a sword strapped to his back, as well and a gun at his waist. Leo realized he was blocking the path out of the city.

"Who are you? Are you from the police?"

"No. I am affiliated with no government organization. My name is.......well, you can call me Ryan. Now then are we going to do this the easy way?" Ryan drew his sword. "Or the hard way?"

Leo didn't know how to react to this. He looked around to see if anyone else was there, hiding, however there wasn't. He pulled his knife out and set it to his wrist.

"You can't hurt me with that."

Leo drew the blade across the skin, leaving a large bleeding cut. After a few seconds, the blood flowed into the cut, and weaved together. When it was done, the wound was gone. He put the knife back in its sheath, and started walking towards the man.

"Please move, your blocking the way."

"Hmph." was the only reply Ryan gave.

Instead of moving, Ryan raised his sword, and with one quick motion, cut across Leo's chest. The impact of the wound threw Leo to the ground. When tried to stand up, the tip of the sword was placed on his collar bone. Leo placed his hand on the flat side blade, and with one quick motion, thrust it the the left, and rolled over to the right. And quickly picking himself up, he turned to face Ryan. He placed his right hand over his heart, however it was to late.

"So you do have the brand of a Deamon."

Leo lowered his hand, revealing an upside down pentagram over his heart. From the outer circle of the symbol, there was a complex swirling pattern that grew to cover his entire torso, and had even begun to spread to his shoulders.

"From the advance state of the brand, I can guess you've had it since you were 10, meaning you've been a Deamon for 10 years. I have to wonder how you weren't tracked down by now........anyways, now that I am certain you're a Deamon, I don't have to hold back."

Ryan lunged at Leo, and swung his sword in a wide arc. Leo in response dropped to the ground, and tried to knock the white haired man off balance by swinging his leg at the man. However, Ryan anticipated this, and jumped up landing behind Leo. With a quick slash, Ryan cut into Leo's back. Leo let out a yell of pain, before rolling forward, away from the blade. Quickly standing, Leo pulled his dagger out, and with complete disregard for his own safety, ran at Ryan.

"Fool. This isn't my only weapon." Ryan said as Leo charged him.

Ryan pulled out his gun, and fired 3 shots in quick succession into Leo. The impact of the bullets caused Leo to fall backwards, and drop his knife. While trying to stand, Ryan walked over to him, and again placed the tip of his sword on Leo's collar bone.

"Now then, die."

Ryan pulled his sword back, and was about to thrust forward, when something caught his eye.

"NO! Get away from here!"

Leo turned his head to the side, and saw Rachael running towards him.

"Stop! Don't hurt Leo! I think I understand!"

"Rachael get away from here!" Leo yelled at her.

Ignoring Leo Rachael ran to his side and tried to shield him. Ryan looked taken aback by this, however he quickly adjusted to Rachael's sudden appearance.

"Foolish girl. I make it priority to slay Deamons. I don't care who gets in my way." Ryan stated.

"You wouldn't!" Leo almost screamed.

Ryan thrust his sword forward, and it easily penetrated Rachael's chest. Leo watched in horror as the sword sunk further into the woman's body, until finally the tip emerged from her back. Rachael herself turned her head down to see the blade. She looked up at Ryan with tears in her eyes.

"Why...........?"

With that, Rachael's body went limp, and she fell backwards off of Ryan's sword, and collapsed on top of Leo.

"Now that she can't interfere anymore......" Ryan glanced at Leo and saw rage in his eyes.

"What? Are you angry that I killed her? Don't make me laugh. All Deamons can feel is the urge to kill."

"And just who are you to say that!?" Leo snapped at him.

"An Angel. A warrior chosen by the Ether to destroy Deamons like you who broke the hallowed Laws of Ether." Was Ryan's reply.

"Bastard. You have the nerve to call yourself an Angel!?" Leo yelled.

Gently rolling Rachael's body off of him, he got up, and locked eyes with Ryan. Leo's eyes were completely filled with rage, and they sent a chill down Ryan's spine. Leo tore off the remains of his shirt, and began walking towards Ryan. The swirling pattern on his torso started to move, and grew ever so larger.

"If Angel's are real, you aren't one of them."

With that Leo punched Ryan square in the nose, and the momentum of the blow sent the white haired man flying several feet back, and made him crash into the side of a building. Ryan slid down to the ground, and blacked out for several seconds, and when he came to Leo was running straight at him.

"Damn. This isn't going the way I planned at all. A tactical retreat is necessary."

Standing, Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small orb.

"I guess M. Tech has its purposes."

Ryan dropped the orb, and when it hit the ground, it exploded in a flash of light. When the light faded, Ryan was gone.

"Where are you!? Don't you dare hide from me!"

After several more minutes of screaming, Leo finally calmed down enough to survey the area. Walking over to Rachael, he kneeled down and closed her eyes. He found his back pack, and pulled a small coin out of it. He placed the coin in the woman's hand, and whispered something int her ear.

"Guess its time to get going."

Leo reached into his back pack, and pulled out a dark gray button up shirt. He threw it on and buttoned it up, before putting the pack over his shoulder and walking out of Creata City.

"Maybe you and I could have been together Rachael. If only Bastion hadn't...........No, I can't think about that."

Leo stepped out of the border of Creata City, and cast one last glance at the place he had called home for the last year and a half. The longest time he had been able to stay in one place. Returning his attention to the road, he set of for Rian Citiy.

* * *

**Well, there you go. What did you think of Ryan? Oh, and just so you all know..........No, Leo and Ryan aren't gay for eachother. JUST BECAUSE RYAN TORTURED LEO DOESN'T MEAN HE WANTS TO GET IN BED WITH HIM!!!!!!! Sorry, I just wanted to get that out of the way before any fan girl who stumbled on this got any bright ideas.**

**Please Review**


	3. Aria

**Heres Chapter 3. I introduce a few more characters, and set up the plot some more. Other than that there isn't much else to say. Oh right, I figured I might as well say this, so.....**

**Deamonic and all Characters in it are all mine. I created them. If you want to use any of them, you have to ask first.**

* * *

Deamonic

Chapter 3: Aria

_January 9, 2010 12:03_

_Leonus Park, Rian City_

"It took forever, but I finally got to Rian." Leo muttered as he sat on the only available bench at the park.

He turned his head to the side to see what the surrounding area looked like, and didn't see much besides trees. Standing up, he started aimlessly wandering around the park. At one point he passed a man trying to sell a large mirror, and caught his reflection in it. He had changed into a pair of black pants, and put on a dark midnight blue jacket to go with the gray shirt he was now wearing. Turning his attention back to what was in front of him, he saw a girl a few years younger than him with long blonde hair run across his path.

"Watch it!" He snapped at her.

"Make me." She retorted, turning her head to the side to look at him. In doing this, she revealed a rather strange feature about her face. Her irises were red a dark blood red, and her pupils were a sapphire blue.

Upon seeing this, Leo stopped in his tracks. His eyes widening, he shot his hand out and grabbed the girl's shoulder.

"Tell me. Why do you have those eye?" He demanded of the girl.

"Oh great. Another one. Listen. I. Don't. Know. I was born with em."

The girl realized Leo's grip had slackened a little, and shot out of his grip. Rubbing her shoulder, she stuck her tongue she ran off.

"Brat." Leo mumbled before walking off.

_January 9, 2010 12:15_

_Leonus Park, Rian City_

"Hey Brit! Get over here!"

The blonde girl turned towards her friend.

"I'm coming!"

Brit ran over to her 4 friends, and they began to talk.

"So Brit, who was that man you were talking to?"

"Hm? Oh, I have no idea. He grabbed me and wanted to know about my eyes. I told him what I told everyone else." Brit told her friends.

"That all? He looked pretty hot. I wonder if he has any abs?"

Several of them giggled at that, however Brit remained oddly silent.

"Whats the matter Brit?"

"Jamie, its just that........well.......I couldn't see it. Normally when I look at people, I see a mass of Ether around them, but when I looked at him........there was nothing........it scared me."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you can see Ether because of your eyes." Jamie replied.

"Anyways, lets get going, we don't want to be late for-"

They were interrupted by a loud scream. All of them turned in the direction, and saw several people running from two people. One of them was a police officer, and the other one was......

"Hey, isn't that the guy you were talking to earlier?" Jamie asked.

When the screaming died down, the five of them could hear something.

"I don't want to kill you, so put the gun away."

"Y-your lying! I know for a fact you killed that girl in Creata City! What was her name? Rachael?"

_January 9. 2010 12:23_

_Leonus Park, Rian City_

Leo's eyes widened.

"You think I......?"

Leo closed his eyes. He was struggling to hold in a sudden wave of saddness.

"You think I killed her? Did she internally hemorrhage? Did she suffocate? Were her bones broken!? NO! She was stabbed by a sword! Do I own a sword!? NO!" Leo yelled at the officer.

"Who would believe a murderer!?" The officer pulled the trigger of his gun, and shot a bullet into Leo's chest.

Leo turned his head down to look at the wound.

"This is a new shirt." the blood flowed back into the sound, and wove together to heal it.

Leo snapped his fingers and pointed at the officer. The man dropped his gun, and his arm twisted backwards.

"Now, back to the matter at hand. Who said I killed Rachael?"

"T-the Boss. The Boss! I'm just following orders!"

Leo stared the man in the eye for a minute, before relaxing his hand, and thus, the officer's arm returned to a normal position. After a moment, Leo turned and began walking away. The officer quickly picked up his gun and shot Leo in the back of the head, and the momentum of the blow made him fall down.

"Now I just gotta call the Boss and tell him that-"

"That hurt." Leo said as he stood up.

The blood flowed into the wound on the back of his head and once again, healed it. He turned to look at the officer again.

"I was trying to be nice, but now....."

Leo held out his hand, and snapped his fingers. The officer started clawing at his throat, and his face started turning blue. Again, if one looked you could see a glint of happiness in Leo's yellow eyes. After a minute, the officer went limp. Leo relaxed his hand, and lowered it, and the officer fell the ground unconscious. Putting his hands in his pockets he turned to walk away and saw the blonde girl from earlier. When he saw her eyes, a powerful rage filled his own.

"Brit! Get away from him!" One of her friends yelled.

"So your names Brit is it? Is that short for something?"

"My full name is Brittania Aria."

"Fine the, Aria, what do you want?" Leo asked her.

"I want to know. How did you do that? You didn't use Ether."

Leo's eyes widened when she said that. He took a step back and raised his arm.

"H-how did you know that!?"

"Because of my eyes I can see Ether. You used Magic without Ether. How?"

Leo paused for a moment thinking. He lowered his arm, and put his hands in his pockets.

"I'll tell you if you tell me about your eyes." He stated.

"I already told you. I don't know why I have them. I'm an orphan, so I don't know my real parents. They may have had the same thing, but I would never know."

Leo looked oddly disappointed at this answer.

"I guess thats all I could expect. Your to young anyways."

For some reason, this annoyed Brit.

"To young!? To young for what exactly!? I'm not to young for anything!!"

Leo looked her calmly in the eyes.

"To young to know the one who slaughtered my family. He had the same eyes as you." Leo told her.

"What-"

Before Brit could finish her statement, a loud voice could be heard.

"Attention! Everyone evacuate Leonus Park! It has been confirmed that the serial killer known as the Bloody Reaper is within its boarders. He is a young man with shoulder length black hair and pale yellow eyes!"

"Brit! Get away from him! Hes a murderer!!" One of the girl's friends yelled.

With that, the four of them turned and ran, not caring to see if Brit was following them.

"Some friends you've got there. They abandoned you." Leo stated.

Leo looked past Brit, and saw several policemen running in their direction.

"Damn. It doesn't look like their willing to talk."

"You two! Put your hands up!"

Brit seemed shocked at what the officer had said. She took several steps away from Leo, turned around, and ran towards the police, however they shot at her leg.

"What are you shooting at me for!?"

"We were told the Bloody Reaper had an accomplice."

Because she had nothing else to do, Brit ran back to Leo. She ran around behind him and tried to hide. Leo could hear her crying. Looking at the ground Leo thought about the situation for a moment. When he was done, he turned his attention to the officers. There was a murderous glint in his eyes. Raising his hand he was about to snap when something jumped out of the bushes.

"What the hell!? Is that a wolf!?" One of the officers yelled.

It was indeed a wolf. It had a lean build and solid black fur. The wolf was attacking the officer who had yelled, and bit out his throat. Quickly turning its attention to the others, it began attacking them one by one, and because they were to preoccupied trying not to be hit by Leo's Magic, they weren't prepared to defend against it. When there were only 3 officers left, they realized they had to take care of the wolf, and turned their attention to it.

"Die you damn mutt!" Yelled one of the officers before firing a bullet into its leg.

The wolf yelped and ran off. The officer returned his attention to Leo, and saw a glint of silver, before a dagger imbedded itself into his forehead. Leo looked oddly pleased with this.

"Bet you weren't expecting that."

Leo ran at one of the two remaining officers, and punched him in the face, knocking him down. Grabbing the officer's handgun, he turned and shot at the other officer's legs, causing him to collapse to the ground. After a moment of thought, Leo took the gun's holster, and attached it to his belt, and put the gun away. He then took the extra ammo from the three officers. He then took his dagger out of the dead officer's forehead. Wiping the blade clean, he slide it back into its sheath. When he was done, he walked back to Brit.

"You better come with me. Now that they think your my accomplice, theres no way you'll be able to live here."

Without waiting for her to reply Leo started walking away.

"Huh? W-wait for me!" Brit ran to catch up to him.

"We aren't to far from the City Limits. Lets get going."

With that, the two of them began their travels together.

_January 9 2010 1:04_

_Rian City Limits_

"Are you ready?"

Brit looked up at her traveling companion. She never would have thought that she would wind up the unwilling accomplice of a murderer. But the circumstances were against her. The police had tried to kill her for simply being near this man, and if she stayed behind she would probably be tortured. So with one last glance at her home, she nodded.

"Very well. I don't think I ever told you my name. Its Leo."

"Whats your last name?" Brit wondered.

"Thats not important." Leo immediately countered.

The older man stated walking away, and because his gait was so long, she had to almost run to keep up with him. After a few minutes, she got into pace with him. After about an hour of silence, Brit was bored out of her mind. To try to entertain herself, she started running in front of Leo and then waiting for him to get ahead of her before running in front of him again. After she did this several times she got bored of it as well.

"What do you do to entertain yourself? She asked the man.

"I've been living like this for ten years. I've gotten used to it."

"God your so boring." Brit complained.

"I don't care."

After that, there was another long silence. Brit began to entertain herself by kicking at the rocks that were on the path. After a moment she felt someone looking at her, and turned to see Leo staring at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What?"

"I was wondering, how old are you?"

"Why?"

"You freaked out when I said you were too young, I was wondering why. You look like your about 15."

"I'm 17!" She yelled at the man.

Leo smirked at her reaction, and turned his attention back to the road ahead of them. After a minute he stopped in his tracks, and Brit turned around to see what was wrong. She realized he was searching through the back pack he had had over his shoulder, and he pulled out a water bottle. He threw it to her, and she barely caught it.

"Th-thanks."

"Lets keep moving. I feel like someones watching us."

With that, Leo threw the pack over his shoulder again, and the two continued on their way.

_January 9, 2010 12:45_

_Leonus Park, Rian City_

Sitting in the shadow of a tree he watched as the wolf limped back to him. There was a bullet wound in its leg, so he got out some gauze and started to bandage it. After a few minutes when the wound was bandaged, he pat the wolf on the head.

"So Gray, what do you think of him?"

The wolf looked at the man with its ears perked up, and its head tilted to the side. The man recognized the gesture.

"Is that so? Well then." He said as he stood up

"Lets see if he really is who I think he is."

As he stepped out from under the tree, his face became visible. His eyes were strange as irises were a bright yellow, however his pupils were a sapphire blue. He has short dark brown hair, and a pale complexion. He was wearing a white T-shirt, with brown jacket, and blue jeans.

"After all, I am a Bastion. I never let a job go unfinished."

* * *

**So, what did you think? I'll give a shout out to anyone who can correctly guess who Bastion is.**

**Please Review**


	4. Reprieve

**Here is chapter 4!! Yay!! In case you haven't noticed yet, everytime I change characters, or there is a signifigant time lapse, I will put a time stamp.**

* * *

Deamonic

Chapter 4 Reprieve

_January 15, 2010 3:40_

_Somewhere in the Country side_

"Where are we going Leo? We've been traveling for days!" Brit complained.

"I don't know. I'm just following the path."

Brit was annoyed by this answer, however it was the only one she ever got from the older man. He seemed hell bent on keeping as much information as he could to himself. Well, she couldn't exactly blame him after all, he is considered a serial killer so he would have some dark secrets he wouldn't want to tell her. But considering all she wanted to know was where they were going she was starting to get pissed. After thinking for a moment, she grinned devilishly. She would use her Illusion magic to play a prank on Leo as payback.

"Hey Leo, look over here a minute."

When the man turned to look at her, she jumped up and placed her right hand on his forehead, and then channeled the Ether into her Magic. As the illusion began to take form, she saw Leo's eyes grow wide with shock. Smiling, she began to wonder what form she had taken, for she had simply scanned his mind for any random image that would shock him. Smiling to herself and laughing, she looked up at his face was was frightened by the murderous look in his eyes.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" He yelled at her.

Drawing his hand back he slapped her across the face, dispelling the illusion. Looking up at him she saw tears streaming down his face.

"How dare you........how dare you defile her like that........I......I couldn't save her......I watched her die trying to protect me........Rachael.........Rachael........"

Leo dropped to his hands and knees, tears still streaming down his face and falling to the ground. Brit was shocked by this display of sadness, for in the whole time they had traveled together the man had never once shown emotion. Slowly standing up, Leo dusted himself of and began walking again. Brit hesitated for a moment before the man turned to her.

"You coming or not?"

"Y-yes!" She answered and ran over to him.

_January 16, 2010 11:50_

_Lea Village_

"We should find a place to sleep." Leo offhandedly mentioned.

"No, Really? We've only been traveling all day, and its almost midnight." Brit sarcastically replied.

Leo chose to ignore that comment and began scanning the village they had walked into, looking for anyplace that they would be able to stay. After a moment, he saw what appeared to be a small hotel. Nudging Brit's shoulder he pointed to it, then without waiting for her response, he started walking away.

"Leo! Wait up!"

"Sorry Aria."

"Gah! Call me Brit!"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes, it does!"

"Fine." Leo conceited

The two of them made it to the hotel, and walked in the door. At the front desk was a woman who appeared to be in her thirties with short light brown hair, and green eyes. She looked up when the walked in and smiled. Leo walked over to her and pulled out his wallet.

"We need a room."

"Okay okay.....how long will you two be staying?" The woman asked him.

"Just tonight."

"Alright, heres your key. Second floor, room #222. Have a good night you two."

"Here, I'll pay you before hand."

Leo pulled several bills out of his wallet, and handed them to the woman. After she calculated the change, she gave him a few bills back, and he slid them into his wallet. He put the it away, and took the key from the woman before walking back over to Brit.

"Come on."

The two of them waked over to the stairs and ascended to the second floor. Leo noticed Brit had a somewhat nervous look and kept glancing at him.

"What?"

"Umm.....about what that woman said 'Have a good night you two' you don't think she thinks we're a couple do you?"

"Possibly. Doesn't matter to me either way." Leo told her.

When the two got to the correct room, Leo used the key to open the door, and walked in. He dropped his backpack on the ground and walked into the bathroom. Closing the door behind he he walked over to the mirror and pulled off his jacket and shirt. The Brand that grew from the upside down pentagram over his heart was getting more complex in addition to growing over time. It now covered his torso, abdomen and shoulders, and was even creeping up his neck. Pulling his shirt on he walked out of the bathroom and saw Brit standing in front of the bed.

"What is is Aria?"

"Theres only one bed......"

"Like you said, she probably thinks we're a couple. That would explain why she gave us a room with one bed." Leo walked over to the window and peeked through the blinds just to be safe.

When he saw that there was nothing outside, he turned around and saw Brit was still standing in front of the bed. Sighing he walked behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Your supposed to lay in it, not stare at it Aria."

"For the last time, call me Brit!" She yelled at him. "And thats not the point! I'm not sleeping with you!"

"I never said you had to. I don't plan on sleeping anyways, so you can have the bed to yourself." Leo walked over to a chair in the corner and sat down in it. Slouching slightly he raised his legs and placed them on another chair that was in front of him.

"Um.......w-would you close your eyes?" Brit asked him.

"Sure. Whatever."

Leo closed his eyes, and after a moment, heard the sound of fabric rubbing against skin, and falling to the floor. He then heard sheets rubbing against each other.

"Y-you can open them now......"

Leo opened his eyes and saw Brit buried under the sheets on the bed. He glanced at the floor and saw her shirt and shorts in a heap. Looking back up at her, he saw that she was blushing furiously.

"What? Never been in your underwear around a guy before?"

"N-no I haven't." She replied blushing even more.

Leo turned his attention away from the girl and stared at the wall. The whole time he felt Brit's eyes on him, and eventually glanced sideways to look at her again. Her dark red eyes met his pale yellow ones and she blushed even more before covering her head. Smirking slightly at her reaction, Leo stared at the wall again. After awhile, Leo sensed her fall asleep and turned his full attention on her. Getting up he walked over to her and looked at her face. He still couldn't understand why she had the same eyes that man had all those years ago. She said she was an orphan, so it was possible she was the man's daughter, however he couldn't be certain.

Walking over to the window again, Leo once more peeked out. This time however, something caught his eye. He saw a man walking in the streets, he had dark brown hair, and was hunched over slightly. He was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and a brown jacket. What really caught Leo's eye however was what was walking next to him, for what appeared to be a large black dog was tailing the man. Leo noticed the dog walked with a slight limp, and then with a shock recognized it as the wolf that had saved him and Brit several days before. Turning his attention back to the man, Leo noticed the man look around and for a moment it felt as though he was staring directly at Leo. After a minute had passed, the man turned around and walked off.

_January 17, 2010 9:27_

_Hotel, Lea Village_

Brit woke up when the sunlight from the open blinds hit her in the face. Sitting up, she looked around dazed before recognizing where she was. She looked at the chair that Leo and been sitting in before she had fallen asleep, but didn't see the older man.

"Where'd he go?" She sleepily asked herself.

Getting up out of the bed, she reached down to pickup her shirt and shorts, and saw Leo sprawled on the floor. She stopped for a moment watching him, and realized he was breathing, meaning he was still alive. He must have worn himself out during the night keeping an eye on her. Quickly grabbing her clothes, she ran to the bath room to put them on.

"I should get some new clothes......these are kinda old." She said to herself when she threw her white T-shirt over her shoulders.

Repeating the process with her shorts she walked out of the bathroom and saw Leo was still sprawled on the floor. Walking over to him she shook his shoulder but he didn't move. She shook harder, and he swatted her hand away before sitting up.

"Huh? I must have fallen asleep....." He mumbled

Standing up, he stretched his arms and Brit could see small black marks on his neck. Curious she stood up and leaned in slightly to get a better look. When Leo realized what she was looking at he immediately dropped his arms and fixed his collar to his said marks.

"What are you looking at?"

"N-nothing. We better get going, shouldn't we?"

Leo looked over at the clock on the nightstand and nodded his head. He grabbed his stuff and walked over to the door. When he looked out and saw no one was in the hall, he motioned for her to follow him. She walked over and looked over his shoulder to see for herself before the two of them walked out of the room. As the descended the stairs, Brit let herself wonder about what Leo had been doing during the night. As her thoughts wandered, a slight blush crept up her face.

"Leo-"

"Shh."

The two of them walked into the lobby and the woman behind the counter turned to look at them.

"How was your night?"

"Fine." Leo answered her.

"Heres the key."

Leo threw the key to the woman, and she barely caught it. Turning around she hung the key back up.

"Come on Aria."

Leo placed his hand on her shoulder, and the two of them walked out of the hotel. When they stepped out Leo took his hand off her shoulder and glanced sideways at her. Putting his hands up to his collar he straightened it.

"You was didn't you? The marks."

"Yeah....I did."

"I guess I better tell you. Have you ever heard of Deamons?"

"Yes, but not much. All I know is that they're people who broke the Laws of Ether." Brit told him.

"That is true. When a person breaks the Laws of Ether, they are turned into a Deamon. A Deamon can't use the Ether, however they can use several other powers. The only physical difference between a human and a Deamon is that Deamons have a Brand. The Brand can be anywhere on the body, and is in the form of an upside down pentagram. This Brand grows over time, leaving black markings on the body. Those are what you saw."

"Y-your a Deamon.....?"

Leo looked at the ground and didn't answer her. After a moment he looked up at her but when he met her eyes, he turned away. He tried to say something but it wouldn't come out.

"We're far enough away from Rian that you should be able to live peacefully. This is where we part ways. Good bye."

Leo started walking away from her.

_January 17, 2010 9:50_

_Lea Village_

"Damn. I'm bleeding."

Bastion slumped against a tree in a secluded area of Lea village. His right hand was covered in blood that he had just coughed up. Looking up in the sky he let himself get lost in his memories momentarily, at least until Gray came over to him and started licking his left hand. Turning to look at the wolf he smiled.

"I guess this really was a gamble. Me being here is messing everything up. But.......I've already come so far, I can't give up yet."

Holding his right hand up he looked at the back of it. There was a pentagram engraved into the skin, and a angular pattern was growing from it, extending part way up his arm.

"After all, I was willing to break one of the laws to get this far. I can't chicken out now."

Pulling a glove out of his pocket his slid it over his hand to hide the Brand all Deamons have.

_January 17, 2010 9:55_

Leo was walking towards the edge of the village, hoping to get out before Brit could find him.

"I'm sorry Aria, I just.......I just can't let you live the same life as me." He said to himself.

"What have I told you about calling me Aria! Call me Brit!"

Leo jumped and turned around to see Brit behind him. He could see her pupils glowing brightly but before he could ask she cut him off.

"My eyes let me do more than just see Ether. I can 'lock on' to people, and even if they're on the other side of the planet, I can find them. I don't care if your a Deamon. I want to come with you."

Leo smiled slightly when he heard this, however quickly returned to his normal self. He placed his hand on Brits shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"I want you to know that if you come with me you'll-"

"Hey! Look at the happy couple!"

Leo and Brit jumped. Turning they saw a man with short brown hair and sunglasses walk over to them.

"I don't mean to intrude, but here, take these."

The man held out his right hand, and in it were two rings. They were simple silver rings with a black stone set in them.

"These are supposed to bring good luck, here, take em."

The man forced the rings into Leo's hands before walking off. After a moment, Leo handed one to Brit before examining the other one.

"It seems to be normal, what do you think?" He asked turning to look at Brit.

"I like it!" Brit had already put hers on her right middle finger.

"Alright." Leo said while he slid his onto his left middle finger.

"Strange.......they seem to fit us perfectly. Oh well."

The two of them walked off to the village limits together.

_January 17, 2010 10:07_

_Lea Village_

"Good. They have the rings." Bastion said taking of the sunglasses.

"Now I can only pray things go the way they are supposed to."

* * *

**Whats wrong with Bastion!? I don't want him to die!!! Lol, yes, Bastion is my favorite character. Don't worry, he wont' die......yet.........**

**Please Review**


	5. Chaos

**Chapter 5 is ready. I think I'm gonna take a break from this for awhile to work on my other fics, so don't expect another chapter for at least a few days.**

* * *

Deamonic

Chapter 5 Chaos

_January 19, 2010 11:23 PM_

_Somewhere in the countryside_

Leo shaded his eyes and looked up at the sun, trying to gauge the time. After a moment he gave up and began walking again. After a moment he realized that Brit wasn't with him, and quickly turned around to see her collapsed on the trail. Running over to her felt for her pulse, and when he found it, quickly picked her up an ran into the shade of some trees that were growing on the side of the path. After making sure she was in a comfortable position, he turned and ran as fast as he could back to Lea village.

_January 20, 2010 3:38 AM_

_Somewhere in the countryside_

Brit opened her eyes and saw that the moon was out. Sitting up she looked around and realized that Leo was nowhere to be seen. A piece of paper caught her attention, so she picked it up. It turned out to be a note, so she read it:

_Just in case you wake up before I get back. You passed out on the trail, so I ran back to Lea Village to get medicine. Don't panic._

_Leo_

Putting the note down she leaned against the tree behind her and stared at the stars.

"Its been almost a year since the last attack, I thought I'd gotten over it by know........"

Suddenly seized with a coughing fit, Brit doubled over for several minutes. When she straightened up, she looked in her hands to see them coated with blood.

"I guess I never did."

_January 20, 2010 3:40 AM_

_Somewhere in the countryside_

Bastion looked at the blood in his hands. He had been getting worse and worse the past several days and didn't know why. If his theory was correct, he had fixed the problem days ago, but he was still plagued by the disease that had killed his mother.

"Damn.........I need to fix this soon. If I don't.........." Bastion trailed off into thought thinking about what could happen.

Closing his eyes he thought back to the day after his mother had died.

_Bastion watched as his father lost all will to live. He just sat there for hours on end doing nothing. Bastion had tried to help his father, however no matter what he did he never got a response. One day however, his father surprised him by stating he would do anything to be able to see his mothers smile one last time, which truly scared Bastion, as when he said it, his father had an insane glint in his eyes. _

Opening his own eyes Bastion looked up at the stars again. Seized by another coughing fit he doubled over and spat blood on the ground.

"Damn these eyes."

_January 20, 2010 6:09 AM_

_Somewhere in the countryside_

"Damn. I've never run that fast before."

Leo was completely exhausted by the time he was able to return to Brit. He saw her leaning up against the tree from before, and the wind was blowing her long blonde hair. He slowed his pace slightly as he neared her, and realized she was fast asleep when he got to her. He looked down and saw her hands were covered in blood, and there was some around her mouth.

"Better giver her this now......." Leo muttered as he tried to get the medicine bottle open.

"Why do they make these so hard to get open."

While Leo was struggling to open the bottle, he didn't notice a group of people walking towards the two of them. By the time he realized they were their, they hit him in the back of the head with a large rock.

It was several minutes before Leo regained consciousness, and when he did he realized he was tied to a tree. Looking up he saw Brit – still unconscious – being manhandled by the thugs.

"Hey boss, looks like her boyfriend woke up."

A man dressed in a black shirt, and blue jeans walked over to him. He had short black hair, and green eyes as well as a medium tan. He kneeled down in front of Leo and grabbed his chin.

"Hey, I just want to say thanks for the girl. We'll treat her _real_ well. From the looks of her, it won't take longer than a few days to break her." The man started laughing at the rage that filled Leo's eyes.

"Bastard. You've made the biggest mistake in your entire life."

Leo tried calling on his Magic, however for whatever reason he couldn't. Trying even harder he realized his Magic was being blocked. When he realized this he tried to break the rope tying him to the tree, but it was too strong for him. After several minutes of struggling while the green eyed man watched, Leo gave up.

"Heh, as long as your tied up with that rope, you can't use Magic, in case you were wondering. Ya know what? As a reward for your efforts, we'll start her training here and now." The man turned to look at his lackeys. "Boys!"

"Your name...." Leo mumbled.

"Hm? Its Erik. Why?"

"Because I want to know the name of the first man I murder with my own two hands."

Leo's struggling had in fact been to get his knife out of his pocket, and he had cut the ropes while Erik was talking to him. Now that he was free he lunged at the man in front of him and wrapped his right hand around his neck. Before any of the others could react, Leo called on his Magic and crushed their hearts. Turning his attention back to Erik, Leo tightened his grip and felt the man's life fade from him when suddenly someone grabbed his left arm. Instinctively Leo whipped his arm around, and because the knife was still in his hand, he felt it cut into the persons face. He felt a rush of adrenalin at the smell of blood, however when he realized who he cut he was mortified.

"Aria!?"

"L-leo you.......you cut me.........."

Brit had her hand over her left check, and when she put it down, Leo saw a large gash on her face. Forgetting all about Erik Leo got up and walked over to the blonde girl, however when he reached out his hand she recoiled from him. Looking down at his hands Leo felt a sudden numbness.

"I-I can't believe it........I hurt you...........I-I said I'd protect you, but I hurt you.......just like......before....."

-Flashback-

"_I'll always protect you! Always!"_

"_You said you'd protect me...........then why.......WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!? You killed my parents!"_

"_Shut up. You can die to for all I care."_

_-_End Flashback-

"I........I'm a monster........"

Clenching his hands Leo turned and ran.

_January 20, 2010 6:25 AM_

_Somewhere in the countryside_

Brit watched as Leo ran from her. Lifting her hand back to the gash on her face she felt tears well up in her eyes, and sat down. Glancing over at the man Leo had been strangling she got up and walked over to him. In a sudden burst of anger she kicked him in between the legs before running after Leo. The man was faster than her so she wasn't able to catch up before she lost sight of him.

"Leo.......you aren't a monster, your-"

_January 20, 2010 4:43 PM_

_Golla Town_

Leo was sitting in a bar staring at the glass in front of him. He had never touched alcohol before, but this had been the only way he could think of to drown the sadness that had overcome him. Taking a drink he glanced over at the person sitting next to him, a woman who looked strangely like Rachael. Taking another drink he suddenly felt sick and almost fell over. Regaining his composure he stood up and was about to leave the woman stood up and placed her hand on his left shoulder. By instinct Leo twisted his arm around to hit her, but she caught his arm.

"It is you. Your the one who killed my sister."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean."

"Your Leo right? My sister told me all about you. How you used to be a waiter and all. But it turns out that your really a murderer aren't you?"

Realizing what she was talking about Leo's eyes began to tear up. Pulling his arm loose he tried to walk away, but the woman wouldn't let him.

"Why did you do it?"

"I didn't. I..........she died trying to protect me. Ryan......that bastard will pay."

Leo stumbled out of the bar and began walking away when he ran into a blonde girl.

"Sorry, I'll just.........." Leo mumbled.

"Leo? Is that you!? I finally found you!"

When Leo looked back at the girl he realized it was Brit. Her left cheek was bandaged, and when he looked at it he remembered why he abandoned her.

"I'm sorry........I really am. But if I'm going to hurt you then-"

"Shut up!"

Looking at her Leo saw Brit was crying. He was shocked because he couldn't figure out why.

"Its true we haven't been traveling very long together, but I put all my trust in you. And you go and leave me on the road!" Brit punched him in the chest. "Idiot."

"I'm sorry........its just........." Leo shook his head.

"Never mind. Its not important. Lets get going."

_January 20, 2010 5:29 PM_

_Golla Town_

"Hey Leo, before we get going, I wanna show you this."

Brit held out the flier she had found to Leo. It said:

_Please help!_

_Our daughter has disappeared into the Fairy Forest!_

_She has been missing for 4 days, but the Police won't do anything._

_Please find her for us!_

_Reward_

_$7,000_

"So?" Leo asked her.

"'So?' Shouldn't we oh, I dunno, HELP!?"

"Why?"

"Well, for one its the right thing to do, and for another, we kinda need the money. That medicine you bought for me was expensive."

"So you took it? Thats a relief."

"Thats not the point! Lets go find this girl!" Brit yelled at the man.

"Have you heard any of the rumors about that forest? They say that anyone who goes in is doomed to never see the light of day again."

"Those are just rumors though! Come on!"

"Drop it Aria. All I want to do right now is find a place to sleep. I have a killer headache."

"Maybe you wouldn't if you hadn't had all that beer. Come on!" She yelled again.

"Fine! If you'll just shut up!"

Brit inwardly smiled at her achievement. After the two had done some recon to learn more about the forest the two of them set out for it. On the way their they passed several signs that warned them to turn back, but they ignored them. When they finally got to the entrance of the forest they realized why no one wanted to come here.

"Wow. Rather scary looking." Leo commented.

"Y-yeah, but we're gonna find the girl, right?"

"Of course, after all, its what you wanted to do."

"R-right......Lets go."

* * *

**Please Review**


	6. Pain

**My longest chapter EVAR!! Well, I hope you like this one, I tried really hard. Oh, and I know I said I'd take a short break, but I lied.**

* * *

Deamonic

Chapter 6 Pain

_January 20th , 2010 6:20 PM_

_Fairy Forest_

"Dammit.......when they said you'd never see the light of day again, I didn't think they meant this....." Leo mumbled as he fell against a tree.

"Aria! Where are you!? Is the girl still with you!?" Leo called out.

When Leo didn't get a reply, he cursed under his breath before standing up and walking in the direction he had last seen the two. Along the way, he would bump into trees and other stuff in his way because he was disorientated. The entire time this was happening, he had his hand over the right side of his face.

"Where are you Aria!?"

"Over here!"

When Leo heard her voice he began running in that direction, but tripped over a rock and sprawled out on the ground. Moaning Leo tried to pick himself up, but he had sprained his ankle and couldn't stand. Hearing steps behind him he turned look and saw that it was Brit.

"How many times have I said not to call me Aria?" She asked him. "And whats wrong with your face?"

"They really meant it when they said that if you came here you wouldn't see the light of day again."

As Leo said this he removed his hand, revealing that his right eye was empty. His iris and pupil were gone, and all that was left was a solid white color. He saw Brit gasp when she saw it, and the girl simple stared with a look of sadness, as though she had seen this happen before, which he didn't doubt.

"So, how do we get out of here?"

_Let us take a quick look into what happened not too long ago._

_January 20th , 2010 5:20 PM_

_Fairy Forest_

"Leo, slow down!" Brit complained as the man charged forward through the trees.

"Your the one who wanted to come here, so lets just find this girl and get out of this place."

Brit was startled by the nervousness in Leo's voice. Deciding to keep quite, she followed several paces behind him. As they were walking, something caught her attention, and turning she saw a small path in the trees.

"Hey Leo, look at this." She said as she pointed down the path.

"Nice job. Lets check this out real quick."

The man started walking down the path, his pace increased even more, and Brit had to run to keep up with him. When they got to the end of the path, there was a small makeshift hut with a fire burning in front of it. They could see a shadow in the hut, so the two cautiously approached. When they got close enough, the shadow moved, and a girl no older than 14 came out of the hut.

"Did my parents send you too?" She asked them.

"Yes." Brit answered. "They were worried and wanted you to come home."

"I can't. Not until I do 'it'."

"Whats 'it'" Leo asked her.

"I don't know. The trees won't let me leave though. Whenever I get near the edge of the forest, I always walk back into this clearing." She sat down by the fire after she said this.

"Well then. I guess we'll just help you complete 'it'." Leo calmly said as he sat by the fire as well.

"W-what!? Leo!"

"Calm down Aria. You said yourself we had to do whatever it took to save this girl. If she can't leave until she does something for the forest, we won't either."

Brit noticed that when Leo said this, the girl became strangely panicked. She wouldn't make eye contact and was twiddling her thumbs as she stared at the fire.

"Y-you should leave. Everyone else who has come to find me gets hurt. They all lost what was most precious according to the forest."

"Y-you heard her Leo, lets go."

The man simply stared into the fire himself. Brit noticed an oddly calm look in his eyes, and after a moment, this calm feeling spread to her as well. Taking a seat next to him she stared into the fire as well. As the minutes passed, she felt herself slowly starting to doze off, and after awhile she fell asleep with her head on Leo's shoulder.

_January 20th , 2010 6:15 PM_

_Fairy Forest_

Brit suddenly woke when she felt a sudden surge in Ether. Her eyes began to 'activate' allowing her to see the flow of the Ether, and saw a large object coming their way.

"Leo!"

She was too late in warning him however, as a long tendril shot out of the darkness and struck him in the face. As the tendril retracted, Brit saw a yellow orb of light wrapped up in it, however before she could question what was happening, several more tendrils shot out at her.

"Damn!"

Jumping backwards, Brit tripped over a rock, and sprawled backwards. One of the tendrils shot towards her, however the girl jumped in between it and her. Strangely the tendril stopped in its tracks and suddenly retraced into the darkness.

"T-thanks."

"Come one, we have to hide! They won't hurt me, but I won't be able to protect you for long!"

The girl grabbed her arm and dragged her behind a tree. Brit anxiously cast her gaze into the clearing, hoping to see Leo. After a few minutes had passed, she saw him stand up, however he had his hand over his right eye.

_So, now that we know what happened, lets return to the not so distant present_

_January 20th , 2010 6:30 PM_

_Fairy Forest_

"Leo......your eye......."

Leo covered his eye again. He could only see out of his left eye, all that he got out of his right was a strange blurry haze, as though it was trying to focus, but something was covering it. Trying to smile Leo stood and took a step, only to pitch forward and crash back down to the ground.

"This is all my fault, if we hadn't of come here you wouldn't be like this..........." Leo heard Brit mumble before he lost consciousness.

As Leo fell into the darkness, memories he had tried so many years to repress began to resurface.

"_Leo, why did you do it!?"_

"_You said they hurt you. I did what you couldn't and hurt them back."_

"_But they were my parents! You didn't have to kill them!"_

_March 12th , 2005 12:23 PM_

_Victory City High School_

Leo stared out his classroom's window. This new school was boring. After being throw around the foster care system for several years, he had finally been adopted by the Vialla family, and was again attending a regular school.

"Leo! Care to tell me why your staring out the window instead of paying attention to my lesson?"

"Your ugly, your voice is a monotone that could put anyone to sleep, you don't make any sense even when explaining simple concepts, need I continue?" Leo replied still staring out the window.

"Your parents would be ashamed if they knew-"

"My parents!? My parents were murdered right in front of me 5 years ago my a sadistic bastard! Shut the hell up you whore!" Leo blew up at her.

Shoving his desk away Leo stood up, and grabbed his bag before storming out of the room. He felt a sudden surge of blood lust and decided if he couldn't stave it off on animals this time he would pay his teacher a visit later that night. Clenching his fists Leo punched the wall, leaving a small impression.

"Student handbook rule #34 says that any willful damage of school property is considered vandalism and is treated as such."

Leo turned around and saw a girl about his age walking up behind him. She was wearing the school uniform, a black long sleeved button up shirt with a white shirt underneath, a dark blue tie and a medium length dark gray skirt. She had long blonde hair tied in a side pony tail, and green eyes.

"Go bitch to someone else."

"Student handbook rule #12 Profane language is prohibited by all students and staff while on campus grounds during school hours."

The girl walked over to him and when she was about a foot away, leaned forward had stared at his face.

"My names Haley Clair. Whats yours?"

"Leo."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Its B-"

Just then the bell rang and because it was a half day everyone rushed out of their class and ran towards the exit.

"Anyways, it was nice meeting you. Maybe we can talk again later?"

With that, Haley turned around and walked off, heading towards a group of several girls who Leo knew were the 'popular' girls, or to be honest, the school sluts. At first he though she was one of them, but when she got near, he heard one of them yell something at her, and even though he couldn't tell what it was, he realized that it was an insult.

"Dammit. She isn't important to me, so why am I doing this." Leo muttered as he walked over to them and stood between Haley and the other girls.

"Listen. Don't insult those above you. You sluts sell yourself just to feel good, while this girl genuinely cares about others feelings."

"Who are you to talk?"

"Who am I? I'm Leo. However, you can call me 'The Bloody Reaper'." Leo snapped his fingers, causing one of the girls arms to bleed.

"What kind of magic is this!?"

While the girls were freaking out, Leo took Haley's hand, and the two of them walked to the school gate together. When they got there, Leo turned around to talk to her, but noticed she had a deep blush. It was only then that Leo realized he was still holding her hand. Quickly letting go Leo cast his glance up.

"So, I don't think they'll be giving you anymore trouble."

"Hehe, thanks. By the way, where do you live?" She asked him.

"Maridale Street, you?"

"Same."

There was a momentary silence as Leo let this sink in. Nervously scratching the back of his head, he started to say something, but was cut off.

"Hey, look at Haley, she and the new boy are awfully close, don't you think?"

Leo couldn't tell who had said this, but it was enough to make him falter. Turning around Leo suddenly ran off.

"Dammit dammit dammit!"

_April 2nd , 2010 2:55 PM_

_Victory City High School_

Over the last several weeks, Leo had become good friends with Haley. The two started walking to and from school, and spending the weekends hanging out together. Because of her friendship, Leo quickly adapted to his new life, and even though he was considered 'unpopular' by most he had a few friends. Because of what had happened with the popular girls before, Leo was now known by most of the students as 'The Bloody Reaper', and a rumor was going around that he was hunting for prey at school. Leo of course, shrugged this off.

"She should be here soon......." Leo mumbled to himself as he stood by the gate, waiting for Haley.

"Sorry I took so long! You ready?"

Leo jerked out of his thoughts, and walked over to the girl. After a moment, the two of them began their daily walk home, stopping to get a drink from a vending machine. As Leo sipped his Dr. Pepper, he watched Haley out of the corner of his eye. He had noticed it when they first met, but it really struck him how beautiful she was. She wasn't too tall or too short, she wasn't too fat or skinny, and to top it off, her 'assets' weren't to bad either.

"So.......Haley, you heard about the dance, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I was wondering, who are you gonna take?"

"I might not go Leo."

"Wha-why not? Surely there must be at least one guy who wants to go with you."

"Well, I know one, but he hasn't asked yet."

Leo gulped, and took a large sip of soda. Breathing deeply he tried to look calm. Turning to look at the girl who was so close to him he tried to think of the correct words.

"Haley.......w-would you, um, maybe, I don't know, g-go to the d-dance with me?"

As soon as he said it Leo regretted it. Haley stopped in her tracks and stared at the ground.

"I-its okay if you don't want to!"

"Do you really think of me that way Leo.......?"

Leo took a deep breath.

"Yes. Yes I do Haley. It may sound cheesy, but I've liked you since I first met you."

The girl looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She lunged forward and hugged him.

"I feel the same Leo."

"W-well, the dance is in a week, so we better get ready."

_April 8th, 2005 7:45 AM_

_Victory City High School_

"Whats with Haley? She usually meets me at my house. Whatever, something must have come up."

Leo was waiting at the front gate for Haley. He started tapping his foot impatiently as the minute hand on his watch crept forward one incriminate at a time. After what felt like an eternity, Leo heard familiar footsteps behind him, and turned around to greet Haley.

"Haley, what took so lo-"

Looking at her Leo was speechless. There was a large black eye patch over her right eye, and it hadn't been there the day before.

"Haley......what happened?"

"D-dad said I can't see you anymore. When I said I would go to the dance anyways he.....he.........he......."

The girl collapsed and began crying. Leo dropped to the ground and held her to his chest, trying to calm her. After awhile, she finally calmed enough to talk.

"When I said I'd go to the dance no matter what, my dad threw a broken bottle at me, and it..........." Instead of finishing her statement, Haley took off the eyepatch.

Leo was speechless. There was a large gash around her right eye, which had been torn up so badly there was no way she would ever see out of it again. Swearing under his breath, Leo helped the girl stand, and the two began to walk away from the school, and instead went to their 'special spot' in the park, which was a small clearing that almost no one else knew about. When they got there, Haley burst into tears and fell the the ground.

"Its okay, its okay" Leo whispered into her ear.

_April 9th 2010, 5:03 PM_

_Haley's house, Victory City_

Leo knocked on the front door, and a large man opened the door. He was at least six feet tall, an had short black hair, and blue eyes. He was rather muscular and was wearing a T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Whaddya want?"

"My names Leo, I'm here to-"

"So _your_ the one whose been playing with my daughters feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"Haley really think you love her ya know. I can't let you hurt her."

"Me hurt her!? Your the one who made it so she can't see out of her right eye anymore!"

"What!? She told you!?"

Leo didn't have anytime to react. The man pulled a knife out of his belt and swung at him, tearing a large gash in his shirt, and leaving a think cut on his chest. The only reason it wasn't any deeper is because Leo had been able to jump backwards at the last moment.

"What the f-"

The man lunged forward with the knife, forcing Leo to duck down and jump backwards to dodge. However, Leo wasn't fast enough to dodge the man's next attack, and when he pulled back, Leo had a large cut on his right shoulder.

"Now, for the finishing touch."

The man walked forward and was about to plunge the knife into Leo, when he stopped. Leo straightened up, the man saw the blood from the wound flow in and mend said wounds. Also, through the cut in his shirt, Leo's Deamon Brand was visible.

"What are you!?"

Those were the man's last words, as Leo crushed his heart moments later. Probably coming to see what the commotion was, the man's wife walked in and when she saw that her husband was dead, tried to scream, however she found nothing would come out.

"You let him do that to her. You could have stopped him, yet you didn't, and because of that Haley lost her eye. Lets see how you like it."

With that, Leo caused the woman's right eye to explode, and she tried to scream in pain, however she still couldn't make a sound.

"Die."

_April 9th, 2010 5:10 PM_

_Haley's house, Victory City_

Leo heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and turned to see Haley coming down. When she first saw him, she smiled brightly, but when she saw what was at his feet, her eye widened in surprise and fear.

"You said.........only animals.............but.........but..........."

Leo saw tears well up in her left eye.

"Leo, why did you do it!?" She yelled at him.

"You said they hurt you. I did what you couldn't and hurt them back." He calmly answered

"But they were my parents! You didn't have to kill them!"

_January 20th, 2010 8:23 PM_

_Fairy Forest_

Leo cracked open his eyes, and saw a girl with long blonde hair and an eye patch in front of him.

"Hay........le?"

* * *

**So, what did you think? I really tried to go into detail about Leo's past, and Hayle is going to play an important role later on.**

**Please Review**


	7. It'

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last. There was a bit more I wanted to add, but I couldn't figure out how to fit it in, sorry. **

* * *

Deamonic

Chapter 7 'It'

_January 21st, 2010 10:23 AM_

_Fairy Forest_

Brit watched as Leo rolled over in his sleep. She just couldn't banish the feeling of guilt that had come from what had happened to the man, after all if she hadn't insisted they come to the forest he wouldn't be in this state. Absentmindedly she raised her hand to her right eye, which she was now wearing an eye patch over.

"How are you? Have you recovered?"

Brit turned to see the girl from before talking to her.

"I'm sorry, but we never asked your name, what is it?"

"Alice. But really, are you okay? I've never done Magic like that, so I don't know if I did it right."

Brit took her hand away from her eye and smiled as big as she could in this situation.

"I'm doing just fine. Sure, it hurt like hell at first, but after awhile the pain went away, so don't-"

Brit was suddenly caught in a coughing fit, and after a moment spat out a mouth full of blood. When she straightened, she saw Alice had a look of concern on her face.

"Don't worry, this has nothing to do with what you did. I've been like this as long as I can remember."

This was followed by a moment of silence as the two of them watched Leo. Brit was still confused as to why he had called her Haley when he had woken up before. She would just have to wait until he woke up again to ask him.

"Hey Alice, I was just curious, but what were those tendril things that attacked us before?"

"Oh, those........they were.........the spirit of the forest. They steal from those who trespass what the forest sees as the most important."

"But it stole the sight from Leo's right eye........does that mean the forest sees sight as whats most important?"

"Think about it. The trees can't see can they? To them, the ability to see is coveted."

"Really.....?"

There was a sudden sound in the bushes, and Brit immediately went on the defensive, not knowing what it was, however what came out was very unexpected. A man who looked about the same age as Leo, however he looked the exact opposite. He had short white hair styled in upward spikes, a blue jacket, and blue pants. In addition, there was a sword strapped to his back.

"Ah, Leo, we meet again."

_January 21st, 2010 10:34 AM_

_Fairy Forest_

Leo heard a scream, and snapped his eyes open. He first noticed that he was in the clearing, and that for whatever reason everything looked _different_. Then he realized where the scream came from, Brit. Sitting up, he saw a person he had hoped he never would again. Ryan was several feet away, and in front of him was the girl from before, laying in a pool of blood.

"Bastard!"

"She got in my way. Now then, your next."

Ryan raised his gun and aimed it at Leo, however before he could pull the trigger, a tendril shot out of the shadows of the trees and struck his hand, making him drop the weapon. Jumping backwards he pulled his longsword out of its sheath and immediately was forced on the defensive as many more tendrils shot out at him. Swinging his blade around he but them all before they reached him, however more simply came to replace them.

"The forest......is trying to help her? Aria! You grab the girl and run, I'll see what I can do about Ryan!"

When Brit ran past him, he noticed she was wearing an eye patch over her right eye, and for the briefest moment she looked so similar to Haley, however he quickly pushed the thought out of his head. He would ask about the eye patch later.

"Come on Alice, we have to go!"

Brit picked up the bleeding girl, and ran for the cover of the trees. Making sure they were out of harms way, Leo turned his attention to Ryan. Pulling the gun he had stolen from the police out of its holster he aimed and shot at the white haired man, however his aim was of and he was only able to graze his cheek. The man shot an angry look at Leo, and tried to say something, however because he dropped his defense, one of the tendrils shot out and stuck him in the chest.

"Dammit, what are these things!" Ryan yelled.

"I'm not sure, but its nice they're on my side this time."

Holstering the gun, Leo ran out of the clearing in the direction he had seen Brit go.

_January 21st, 2010 11:12 AM_

_Fairy Forest_

Bastion walked into the clearing. He saw at the far end of it a man with white hair slashing at several vine like tendrils that were attacking him.

"Need some help?"

"Yes!"

Bastion called on his powers, and directed them at the vines. His pupils shone brightly, and the vines froze.

"What?"

"The Ether Eye allows one to not only see Ether, but control it to a much greater degree than one would normally be able to." Bastion answered. "Your an Angel, aren't you?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Don't you have some code of honor or whatever?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I need your help with a certain Deamon."

_January 21st, 2010 11:03 AM_

_Fairy Forest_

Leo finally caught up to Brit and the girl, whose name he assumed was Alice for that was what Brit had called her.

"So, Aria, will you tell me why your wearing an eye patch?"

"..........You haven't noticed yet?"

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked her in confusion.

"I guess you haven't. Fine, I guess I'll have to show you."

Leo watched as Brit raised her hands behind her head and undid the knot that held the eye patch up. When she undid it she let it drop, but kept the ends in her left hand. What Leo saw made his own eyes widen. Brit's right eye was empty, just as his was. Her iris and pupil were gone.

"What.......? Wait! You don't mean!"

Leo shot his hand up to his own right eye. For the first time since waking up he realized he could see out of it again, and realized why things looked different. Brit had said her eyes allowed her to see Ether, which meant now he could as well.

"Mirror. Give me a mirror."

Brit picked up Leo's backpack which she had been carrying with her and fished out a mirror, which she then handed to Leo. Holding it up to his face Leo's eye widened even though he knew what he would see.

His right eye was now a dark blood red with a sapphire blue pupil.

"Why........? Why did you give me your eye?"

"Its my fault this all happened. I wanted to make it right."

As she said this, Brit retied the eye patch and then put on a large fake smile.

"Its okay, I'm used to it now."

"Aria........you..............." A single tear fell from Leo's right eye. "For me............."

A small, genuine smile played across Brit's lips this time.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Brit moved over to Leo so she was standing right in front of him. "Call me Brit, okay?"

Leo nodded his head before turning his attention to Alice. Walking over to her he kneeled down to her eye level.

"Is there any way to retrieve my eye?"

"............Yes."

"But you won't tell me, will you?"

"No. I can't. I'm sorry."

"Thats alright. So, we still have to help you do 'it' don't we? I promised I would help."

This time it was Alice's turn to tear up.

"Y-you still want to help me?"

"Yes. I do."

"Thank you!" The girl jumped up and hugged Leo.

After a minute she let go and Leo stood up and turned to Brit.

"So, you ready?"

She nodded and Leo turned back to Alice.

"First we need to find out what 'it' is."

_January 21st, 2010 1:46 PM_

_Fairy Forest_

"So your saying you were drawn into the forest by a voice asking you to 'Heal the Pain'?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Alice answered him.

"So, my guess is that the forest wants you to heal it. However where and how it is injured we don't know......." Leo mused.

"Well, all I know is that this is getting really complicated." Brit moaned.

Standing up from the spot she had been sitting in for the past 2 hours she stretched and started walking around in circles. When she grew bored of that, she sat down again, and stared at what little of the sky she could actually see.

"So, how are we supposed to heal the forest?" She wondered out loud.

Leo turned to look at her, and she couldn't help but stare. It was weird being looked at by her own eye. What made it even weirder is that Leo was using it to giver that look he always did.

"Well, if Alice didn't have some way of doing it then the forest wouldn't have called her."

"Yeah, right. That makes sense, I guess."

Laying down on the ground Brit just stared at the trees. And before she knew it she was asleep.

_January 21st, 2010 5:23 PM_

_Fairy Forest_

Brit cracked her eyes open and sat up. The first thing she saw was Leo sitting exactly where he had been when she fell asleep, staring at the ground in thought. However what she didn't see was Alice.

"Wheres Alice?"

"I don't know. She said she heard to forest again, so she went to talk to it. Shes been gone almost 3 hours now."

"Oh."

After a moment Brit got up and walked over to Leo, before sitting next to him.

"Leo........before after you lost your eye.....you woke up and called me Haley before falling back to sleep..........."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Leo grow ridged and close his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Haley was........someone very important to me when I was younger. She looked a lot like you actually. She had the same hair and general attitude you do. 5 years ago she got hurt, and lost her right eye, and I guess when I saw you in that eye patch I was reminded of her."

After Leo told her this there was a moment of silence. Brit was trying to process this new information, and was going to ask Leo a question, when there was a rustling in the trees. The two of them turned to see Alice walk into view before she crashed to the ground, he dress torn to shreds.

* * *

** I want to mention that the eye patch that both Haley and Brit wear are the same kind that Syaoran and Fai wear in Tsubasa Chronicle, I just didn't know how to describe that kind correctly.**

**Please Review**


	8. End the Pain

**Wow, been awhile. This chapter is the end of the second story arc. Yes, the second. I never told you when the first ended and second began, did I? Oh well, deal with it.**

* * *

Deamonic

Chapter 8 Ending the Pain

_January 21st, 1:49 PM_

_Fairy Forest_

"Alice!"

Brit ran to the girl and kneeled down next to her. Placing her hand on the side of the girl's neck she felt a faint pulse, so she picked her up and ran to the middle of the clearing where Leo was. When she got there she noticed the man had started a fire and had a worried look on his face, which was unusual.

"How is she?"

"Shes breathing, but I don't thin she'll wake up for awhile. Maybe if-" Brit felt a too familiar sensation that cut her off.

Doubling over she started violently coughing for several minutes before spitting out a large mouthful of blood. Feeling light headed she collapsed on the ground next to Alice. Bracing herself she pushed on the ground and was able to get in a sitting position. Looking up at Leo she smiled to try to ensure him she was fine.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"I think we still have some of that medicine from before, just a minute..........."

Leo picked up his backpack and after digging around for several minutes pulled out a bottle. Opening it he took out three pills and handed them to her along with a bottle of water.

"Thanks."

Quickly taking the pills she handed the bottle back to Leo and turned her attention back to Alice. Checking the girl's pulse again Brit noticed it had quickened somewhat.

"Looks like shes recovering. But still, the Forest has been protecting her, so what happened?"

"Whatever is hurting the Forest is probably striking out at her to prevent her from healing it. We need to hurry up and find out what Alice needs to do to heal this place and get out of here."

Leo walked over to the edge of the small clearing and looked at the shadows cast by the trees. After a few minutes he gave up and walked back over to Brit. Sitting down he turned to the fire and closed his eyes in thought.

"The only thing I can think of doing right now is leaving the clearing, however that would be too risky for either of you."

The man stood up and cast a sideways glance at Brit before walking back to the trees.

"If I'm not back in two hours get out of here."

"Wait! Leo don't go alone, let me come!"

Leo shook his head.

"Sorry, but right now you'd be a liability. I don't think I'd be able to protect you."

Brit watched as the man walked into the trees and was swallowed by the darkness. She simply sat there for several minutes staring at the trees before standing up and walking over to follow him.

"_Sorry, but right now you'd be a liability. I don't think I'd be able to protect you."_

"I guess I'm useless after all........"

Turning around she walked over to Alice and sat down again. Holding up her hand she looked at the ring she had gotten from the strange man. The black stone set in it was, oddly enough, shining rather brightly. Confused as to why she took it off and held it closer to the flames to see it better.

"You should leave that on."

Brit quickly turned around and was surprised to see a man behind her. He had short dark brown hair, and bright yellow eyes, with pupils that shown a bright blue.

"Your eyes......."

"Yes, the same as yours."

"But.......how?"

"I inherited them from my mother. I don't know anything more than that about them."

The man walked over to her and crouched down next to Alice, resting a hand on the side of her face. Frowning slightly he checked her pulse before standing up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle.

"Here. Take this. One drink will suppress the coughing for about a week. However, the body build a tolerance to it very quickly, so you'll probably only get 2 or 3 doses out of it."

Brit reached up and tentatively took the bottle from the man, and examined it. She noticed it was simply a discarded pill bottle and that the label had been removed. Unscrewing the lid she look at the contents and saw it was half full of a think off white liquid. Felling a coughing fit coming on, Brit quickly took a drink of the strange fluid, and instantly felt lightheaded and dizzy.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

With those words ringing in her ear, Brit lost consciousness.

_January 21st, 4:13_

_Fairy Forest_

"Damn, that took forever."

Leo walked into the clearing and saw Brit was asleep on the ground. A small smile appeared on his face while he was looking at her, however it quickly disappeared when he saw a strange man sitting next to her. Tensing he walked towards the man, prepared to fight if need be.

"I've been waiting for you Leo."

The man stood up and turned to look at him. The first thing Leo noticed was his eyes. Cold and lifeless, with bright blue pupils. His own eyes filled with an uncontrollable rage and he ran towards the man, pulling out his knife. He remembered that day ten years ago.

_Leo stood in the flaming wreckage of his house, bawling his eyes out at the fact he was the only one still alive. Besides the one who had taken everything from him that is. In front of him stood a man hidden in the shadows. All Leo could see of him were two cold yellow eyes with shining blue pupils._

"_Why...........why..........?"_

"_I was bored."_

Leo swung his knife forward, however the man leaned backwards and grabbed Leo's arm.

"I'm not the one you want dead. However......"

Turning around the man threw Leo across the clearing into a tree.

"I won't let you do as you please. Your path has already been decided. You coming here was never supposed to happen. Leave now before you do anything you'll regret in the future."

"Before I do anything I regret?"

Leo stood up and glared at the man.

"You mean like leave a 14 year old girl to die! Only a soulless monster would do something like that!"

The man simply stared at Leo for a moment before turning around and walking away.

"Oh yes, Brit should wake up in about 10 minutes. Don't worry, I didn't do anything to her."

Leo watched as the man turned and walked away. Just when he was about to pass out of sight he paused and turned to face him again.

"Oh, you can call me Bastion."

"B-bastion! Who are you!"

Instead of answering Bastion turned and walked away. Confused, Leo sat sat down next to Brit and put his head in his hands.

"Bastion........? How.......? I though........."

Leo trailed off as he searched his mind for anything that would confirm or deny the thought that had sprung forth, however he couldn't fine either no matter how hard he tried. Hearing a movement behind him he turned and saw Brit pushing herself off the ground.

"Aria! Are you okay?"

Leo stood up and walked over to her to help her up. He reached down and took her hand, puller her into a standing position, however her legs wouldn't support her and she fell into him. The suddenness of her impact caused Leo to stumble and fall over himself.

"Sorry Leo I guess-"

For whatever reason Brit stopped mid-sentence and her face turned bright red. Confused at first Leo quickly realized it was because when the had fallen to the ground they wound up in a position where she was straddling him.

"Huh? What are you to doing........?"

The two of them turned their attention to Alice who had just sat up herself. She was staring at them with tired eyes, however after a minute they grew wide.

"U-um, I- um, er, s-sorry!"

At first Leo didn't know what she was talking about, but it quickly dawned on him that Alice must have noticed the position they were in, and drawn the wrong conclusion. Quickly sitting up he knocked Brit off him, and she fell on her back.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"Alice, Aria and I weren't doing anything. I was helping her up, and we fell over, thats all."

"Leo! Call me Brit!"

"_Is that all you have to say about our situation........?" _Leo thought to himself.

"Anyways, I think I found where we need to go. When I searched the surrounding area I found something strange. The deeper I went the more damaged and sickly the trees were. It got to the point where they were just shaped lumps. But I digress. I eventually found a small clearing and in it was this.....this _thing_. It was attached to the largest tree I had ever seen, and it gave off an aura that scared even me. I think thats whats causing the damage to the forest."

Leo stood up and walked over to the edge of the clearing and turned around to look at the other two.

"So, you ready?"

The two of them looked at each other and nodded slowly before getting up and walking over to Leo.

"Oh yeah, here, take this Alice."

Leo took of his jacket and handed it to Alice to wear over her torn dress. She hesitated for a moment, but in the end took it and threw it over her shoulders.

"Okay then, lets go."

Leo walked forward into the darkness with the two girls following him.

_January 21st, 2010 5:43 PM_

_Fairy Forest_

Brit stumbled through the dark trying to keep up with the man who had been her guide for the past two weeks. It felt so natural to be in his presence she could no longer imagine what her life would be like if she had never met him.

"Its around here somewhere, be on your guard."

Brit immediately did a 360 to take in their surroundings. Like Leo had told them earlier the trees did indeed look dead and sickly. Turning back to Leo she realized he was clutching his right eye in pain.

"Leo, did I do something wrong when I fixed your eye!" Alice worryingly asked him.

"N-no, its just I can......see two things out of it...........I guess even though Aria gave me hers I can still see out of my old one, where ever it is. Anyways, we need to continue going. We can't stop because I'm in a little pain. We have to heal the forest after all."

Brit watched as the man stood up and started walking forwards. She still felt guilty over what had happened to his eye, however she knew he didn't blame her. Realizing she had stopped walking she ran forwards so she didn't fall to far behind. When she got closer to Leo she realized that Alice was clinging to his arm, most likely out of fear, however that didn't matter. Brit felt a strange anger build up inside her at the sight, and if her eyes weren't naturally red they probably would have turned said color out of rage.

"Huh? Whats wrong Aria? Did you get caught in a branch or something?"

Brit snapped out of her daze and looked up to see Leo staring at her with his cold eyes. No matter how many times he did it she just couldn't get used to seeing him staring at her with her own eye. It just creeped her out to see her eye give such a cold stare.

"N-no, I'm fine."

"Well, we're almost there. Don't let your guard down no matter what."

With that said, the trio walked further and came into a small clearing. Brit noticed that in the very center was a very large tree, probably the largest she had ever seen in her entire life. The very next thing she noticed was a strange shape attached to the base of the tree. Said shape quickly came into focus as they walked closer to the tree, and it turned out to be a large spider.

"Oh god, why did it have to be a spider?" Brit complained to no one in particular.

The spider must have heard her, because it detached itself from the tree and turned in their direction. It was about 5 feet tall, and a solid black. It had six glowing red eyes and a strange hexagonal symbol engraved on its abdomen. It seemed to be staring solely at her, as opposed to Leo and Alice for whatever reason.

"Thats a big spider......I guess I'll just......" Leo snapped his fingers.

The spider turned its attention to Leo and stared at him. Leo furrowed his eyebrows and snapped his fingers again and again.

"Dammit. Its a living being so I should be able to manipulate it as I please, yet nothing is happening!"

As if taking that as a cue the spider lunged at them ramming into Leo, throwing him into a tree. Brit watched helplessly as he fell to the ground and the spider stood over him, preparing to sink its fangs into him.

"N-n-no.............."

"Get away from him!"

Brit saw Alice rush at the spider, and started hitting it with her bare hands. Instead of hurting it, she instead seemed to anger it, for it swatted her with one of its legs and started advancing towards her instead of Leo.

"I-I have to do something.......bu-but i-its a sp-spider........"

Grabbing the sides of her head Brit fell to her knees and stared at the ground with tears flowing from her eye. Shaking she tried to stand but couldn't, so she instead started crawling towards Leo.

"L-Leo..........d-do some-something......."

The man turned his head to look at her and his eyes widened in shock when he saw the terrified look in her eyes. Standing up he rushed to her side to see what was wrong.

"A-Al-lice......h-help her....."

Leo turned to look at Alice and saw her cowering under the spider. Reaching to his belt he pulled out his gun and aimed at the monster, firing several rounds into its abdomen. The bullets seemed to be ineffective for the spider simply turned to look at him before charging.

"Damn."

Brit watched in horror as the man holstered the gun and pulled out his knife.

"Die you bastard!"

When the spider was a foot from crashing into Leo Brit made a sudden decision. Pushing the man out of the way she took the full impact of the blow.

"ARIA!"

_January 21st, 2010 6:23 PM_

_Fairy Forest_

Leo watched as the spider crashed into Brit, throwing her to the ground. A primal rage clouded his mind and he ran at the monster and plunged his knife into one of its eyes. The beast writhed in pain, however Leo wasn't done. Pulling his knife out he stabbed it in another eye before the spider pulled away from him.

"You don't like that do you!"

Leo started running towards the spider to stab it again, however just before he got to it there was a scream from the trees.

"What are you doing to him!"

A young girl ran out of the trees. She had wavy light brown hair, and Green eyes. She was wearing a simple white dress and had a strange armlet on each wrist. She would have been beautiful if it weren't for the fact her eyes were filled with anger and hate.

"I lost him for so long, and when I finally find him some jerk is stabbing out his eyes! How dare you!"

"Wait.......what? You own this spider?"

"Of course."

The girl snapped her fingers, and the symbol on the spider's back began to glow. There was a flash and the spider was gone, replaced by an band of wood. The girl bent down and picked it up, placing it on her left arm.

"Its a Doll. You know, a magical item that can take the form of a living creature?"

"I know what a Doll is. I also know the magic used to make them is forbidden because you have to bind souls to the object to give it life."

The girl pretended to pout and then laughed.

"What are you gonna do Mr. Deamon? Turn me into the government? They'd take you too."

Leo clenched his fists. She was right. He couldn't turn her in without being thrown in jail himself. And if he was in jail he couldn't find the man who had slaughtered his family.

"Well, then, I guess we'll see each other again later. I mean, I don't wanna spend anymore time in this filthy forest than I have to. Bye!"

The girl turned to walk away.

"Wait........who are you?"

"Tee hee. You can call me the Doll Master."

The girl then ran off into the shadows. Leo turned to check on Brit and realized she was unconscious. Making sure she was in a comfortable position he ran over to check on Alice. When he got to her he realized she was coming out of shock, and he didn't blame her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I think so. W-wheres the spider?"

"Gone. Anyways, its time for you to heal the tree. Come on."

He helped the girl stand up, and the two of them walked over to the tree. She rested her hands on the base, and Leo recognized the channeling of Ether. The tree began to glow brightly, and when the glow reached the branches, it spread to the trees around the clearing, and from them to the rest of the forest. When the glow finally faded, Alice stepped away, and the two of them looked up at the tree. It seemed to have life it it again, which was a relief.

"I'm glad that worked........" Alice sighed. "Wait.......what? I think........I think the forest is talking to me again........it says.........it says it wants to repay you for what you did Leo."

"Repay me? I wouldn't mind if it returned my right eye."

"I-I'll ask it, just a minute."

Alice closed her eyes and focused. After a few minutes she opened them and looked over to Leo.

"It says.........it says it can't. Someone took it..........a girl in a white dress."

"What? Why would she.......? Never mind. Its not important. Come on, we can finally leave the forest now, can't we?"

_January 21st, 2010 8:34 PM_

_Golla Town_

Brit slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was black hair. Panicking from the thought of the spider carrying her she tried to free herself, however she the hair moved to reveal the side of Leo's face she calmed down.

"Ah, your awake."

Leo stopped walking and she realized he was carrying her. She started blushing at the thought, however the man quickly put her down.

"Th-thanks."

"Its alright. We're taking Alice to her house. We did it. We saved her."

Brit turned to see Alice several feet in front of them, bouncing up and down in excitement. She didn't blame the girl, it must have been a very long time since she had last seen her parents. As they walked in the direction Alice was walking Brit couldn't help but glance at Leo. He seemed oddly troubled by what had happened. Putting it out of her mind, she realized they were at Alice's house already.

"Mom! Dad!"

The girl threw open the door and ran in. Brit and Leo stood by the door, waiting for the girl's parents. After a minute a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes walked over to them with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. Please, take this."

The woman handed Leo an envelope, and he took it.

"Its all in there. 7000. Its all we have at the moment, but its worth it."

Leo furrowed his eyebrows and suddenly handed the envelope back.

"It its all you have keep it."

Without any explanation Leo turned around and walked off. Brit was confused, and ran after him.

"Why did you give the money back?"

"We don't need it. But they definitely do. Besides I thought you only wanted to save Alice Brit."

"Thats true but.......wait, what did you call me?"

"What, have you gotten hard at hearing Aria?"

"Dammit! Don't call me that!"

* * *

**This chapter was hard to write for some reason. Its not that I had writers block, I just didn't want to write. **

**Please Review**


	9. Nostalgia

**NEW STORY ARC! Anyways, I started running out of ideas near the very end, but I held out and got it done for you.**

* * *

Deamonic

Chapter 9 Nostalgia

_January 23rd, 2010 11:24 AM_

_Golla Town, Outskirts_

Leo stared out at the horizon while sitting on a large boulder. He let his mind wander to what had happened in the forest a few days ago, and tried to think things through. Just who was that girl who called herself the Doll Master? Try as he might he just couldn't think of who she could be, no matter how hard he tried. His thoughts were disturbed when he heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see Brit walking up to him. Standing up he grabbed his new backpack, silently cursing himself for forgetting his old one in the forest.

"So, ready to go?" He asked the girl.

"Um, y-yeah. Are those...new clothes?"

Leo looked down at himself. He was wearing an off white button up long sleeve shirt, and light beige pants. He had bought these new clothes because they resembled his old outfit, which he had liked. The only real difference was the sleeves, and that was because his Deamon Brand was getting even larger. It now covered his upper arms in addition to his upper body and part of his neck.

"Yeah. I felt like a change. You too I see."

Brit was wearing a simple black blouse and a medium length dark gray skirt. She had even changed her hair style sweeping her bangs over the right side of her face to cover her eye patch, which they did very well considering the fact her hair had grown several inches. The effect of this made her look more mature than when the two had first met, which fit the experiences she had gone through. He also noticed the scar he had given her was still rather noticeable, which cause a sudden pain of guilt. Pushing this aside, Leo turned and started walking along the path to Victory City. A place he never wanted to return to, however he would have to pass through it to get to the norther half of the continent.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Pick up the pace then, Aria."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why? Its your name isn't it? Correct me if I'm wrong, but its Italian, right?"

"Si e"

"Alright, I'll accept that. Either way, you do need to pick up the pace."

_January 23rd, 2010 11:34 AM_

_Unknown Location_

"Ah, Master...why!"

"I already told you why."

"But I want to!"

"I surely have spoiled you, haven't I Kayla?"

"Tee hee. Yeah, you did. You even taught me how to make my Dolls. With them I can defiantly save him."

"Ah, about that...I found him. I can tell you if you want."

"You did! Thank you Master! Thank you! Tell me tell me!"

"Alright, I'll whisper it into your ear my precious..."

_January 23rd, 2010 4:56 PM_

_Victory City_

"Hey, Haley, your shifts over, you can go home."

"Okay."

Haley stood up from desk and walked out of the building. When she got outside, she turned left and walked a several blocks before she arrived at the park. The same park he had comforted her in all those years ago. Absentmindedly she raised a hand to her right and and rubbed the patch.

"Five years ago...No, I can't think about the past, I have to keep focused on the future!"

She walked into the park, and cut across as a shortcut to her house. When she came out on the other side, she cast one last glace back at the part at the place the clearing had been, before they built a fountain there. Sighing she turned to walk away when something caught her eye. Across the street was a man who appeared to be in his twenties with shoulder length slightly wavy black hair, and a dull yellow left eye. For a moment her heart skipped a beat, until he turned and she saw his right eye was blood red. It wasn't him after all.

"Hurry up Aria, we haven't got all day."

"Don't call me that!"

Haley turned her attention to the girl who was following the man, and realized with shock that she resembled her very closely. The only real difference was that she was a bit shorter, and had longer hair. This intrigued her so much she decided to follow them a bit to see who they were. Making sure no cars were coming she ran across the street and after a moment found the duo again and began tailing them.

"I really don't like it here...lets get out of this place as soon as we can Aria.

"Don't. Call. Me. By. My. Last. Name!"

"Fine, Brittania."

"Don't call me that either!"

"But isn't your name Brittania Aria? If you don't want to be called Aria, I'll call you Brittania."

"Call me Brit!"

Haley couldn't help but wonder how these two got along so well, after all they seemed to be complete opposites. But they did say opposites attract after all. After several minutes the duo stopped outside of a small store, and the girl went in while the man stood outside the door waiting. Leaning against the wall so she wouldn't look suspicious she waited for the girl to come out. After what seemed like forever she did, and they walked off. Haley quickly followed.

"So, why don't you like this place?"

The man looked up at the sky.

"Lets just say I have some really bad memories of this place. If I could I would go back in time and stop myself from making probably the biggest mistake of my life, but I can't. After all, you only get to break the Laws of Ether once."

"Oh, what mistake was that?"

"My mistake...my mistake was...it was..."

The man stopped walking and held his right hand to his face. When he started talking again it sounded somewhat forced.

"My mistake was that I hurt someone. Someone important."

"I'm sorry..."

"Its alright. Thats why I don't want to be here. If I meet that person, I don't think I'd be able to face myself."

"Okay. Then lets get out of here as quickly as we can Leo."

When she heard his name Haley's eyes widened in a mixture of fear and surprise. So he _was_ Leo after all.

"L...Leo..."

As she said his name her entire body began to tremble.

_January 23rd, 2010 5:43 PM_

_Victory City_

When Leo heard his name he turned around. What he saw was the one face he hoped he would never have to see again. Her face. Haley's face.

"Haley...I..."

Leo hung his head. He truly didn't know what to say to the girl he had loved. In the past he would have been ecstatic about meeting her, however things had changed.

"I...I'm...sorry...I never meant to...to..."

"Murder my parents?"

Leo clenched his fists.

"Yeah..."

"Is what you said true? If you could would you go back in time and change it?"

"You were listening?"

She nodded.

"...Yes. If I could I would."

He turned around and started walking away.

"Come on Aria, we need to get out of here."

"Wha? Oh yeah, coming!"

Leo had walked about half a block when he heard running footsteps behind him.

"Wait! Leo!"

He stopped and turned around to see what she wanted, and was surprised when she ran into and embraced him.

"H-Haley?"

"I wanted to hate you, but I couldn't. I've wanted to see you so much over these past years."

Leo not knowing what to do returned the hug.

"I-if your not in a hurry...would you maybe..." She trailed off.

"Leo, I thought you said you wanted to get out of here as fast as you could." Brit chimed in.

"Aria's right Haley. We need to get going. Sorry."

Leo pulled out of her embrace and turned to walk away. He hadn't even taken 2 steps when a sudden dizziness overcame him, and he crashed to the ground.

"_Leo! Look what I found!"_

"_Hm? Oh, thats pretty K."_

"_...Um, why do you call me that?"_

"_Well, I don't know. Don't you want your big brother to give you a nickname?"_

"_I guess."_

"_You don't like it when I call you that?"_

"_I like it, I just didn't know why."_

"_Well, now you do little sis."_

Leo opened his eyes and found himself laying in a bed in a small room. Sitting up he realized it wasn't a hospital and that he vaguely recognized the room, however he didn't know why. Looking around he saw Brit asleep in a chair in the corner, and the slightest smile appeared on his face. Getting up he walked over to the door, and slowly opened it, and stuck his head out into the hall. Walking out into it he explored the house and again felt a vague recognition.

"Oh, your awake!"

Leo turned and saw Haley standing in front of him. He finally had the chance to get a good look at her, and realized she hadn't changed much. She was wearing a dark blue blouse, and blue shorts. Her hair had grown longer, but was still done in a side pony tail, and similar to how Brit hid her own eye patch, Haley hid hers by sweeping her bangs over it.

"Yeah. Where are we?"

"You don't recognize the place? This is my house. I haven't moved since you left."

"So that means..."

Leo turned his head to the right and looked at the wall.

"My old house is on the other side of that wall, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I don't think you'll be welcomed though. Anyways, whose that girl with you?"

"Oh, her? Shes someone I ran into a while back. For her own reasons she had to start traveling, so she tagged along with me."

"'Her own reasons'? Then what are _your_ reasons for traveling?"

"Tell me. Have you heard of the Bloody Reaper?"

"You mean the guy whose going around killing criminals?"

"Yeah. Thats me."

"Ya know what? I'm not surprised. When I first heard the name, I actually figured it was you. I mean, thats the nickname you gave yourself when you saved me before."

"Yeah..."

"Leo...I just want you to know. I still love you. Even after all this time my feelings towards you never changed. I wanted to hate you but I just couldn't."

"Haley, I-"

Leo was cut off when the girl leaned in and kissed him.

_January 23rd, 2010 7:13 PM_

_Victory City, Haley's House_

"Hey, Leo where are you?"

Brit stepped out of the room Leo had been asleep in and her eyes widened at what she saw. Leo and Haley were kissing.

"Er...I'll just...go back into the room..."

She quickly turned around and fled into the room she had just come from, still shocked from what she had seen.

"I guess...he still likes her."

Leaning against the wall she let herself slide down to the floor, and she put her head on her knees.

_January 23rd, 2010 PM 7:14 PM_

_Victory City, Haley's House_

Leo pulled away from Haley and turned around just as Brit closed the door behind her. Wondering why she was acting so strange he started walking towards the room, however Haley grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Please let me go."

He felt her grip slacken, so so he pulled his arm away and started walking, when there was a loud knock on the front door. Pausing he turned to look at Haley, and saw fear on her face.

"Wh-"

"Sh!" She cut him off. "Please, don't say anything!"

Leo stood in place as she ran downstairs and answered the door. He couldn't hear what they were saying, however he could hear that whoever was at the door sounded angry. After about a minute, there was a scream from Haley, and Leo acted. He ran towards the stairs and threw himself down them. When he got to the bottom floor, he saw Haley on the ground holding her face, and a man standing over her. He was about six feet tall and was wearing a black business suit.

"So this is him?"

The man walked over to Leo.

"I am David. Haley's fiance. Who are you and why are you in her house?"

"Leo."

"Last name?"

"You don't need to know it."

"I don't think you understand. I am one of the most important people in Victory City. Tell me your name!"

"Your her fiance? Yet you hurt her?"

"If she is unfaithful I will, yes."

Leo clenched his fists at that comment.

"_If_? All you know is I am in her house. You have no idea what our relationship is, yet you attack her thinking shes cheating on you!"

When the man didn't speak, Leo continued.

"If you must know who I am the only answer I'll give you is I am the one she loved five years ago."

Leo snapped his fingers.

"And..."

David screamed when his arm broke.

"I'm not one to mess with."

"Magic huh? I can do that too!"

David snapped his fingers, causing a small flame to appear in his hands, which he promptly threw at Leo.

"That all?"

Leo sidestepped the flame, and it dissipated when it hit the wall.

"Its true anyone can tap into the Ether, however only a few have real skill in controlling it. Everyone else can just do simple parlor tricks. Pathetic."

Leo snapped his fingers again, this time cutting of blood flow to David's legs. When he collapsed Leo walked over to him and pulled out his knife.

"Leo! Stop!"

Leo paused and looked at Haley. Her tear stained face was all it took to snap him out of the blood lust he hadn't realized had even taken hold of him. Stepping back he looked at the man before him and released his magic.

"Why did I...?"

Turning around he ran upstairs and barged into the room Brit was in. She jumped up when he walked in as though she was trying to hide something.

"Come on Brit, we're leaving. Now."

"A-alright."

Leo waited for her to gather herself, and the two walked downstairs. David was moved onto a couch, and Haley watched them leave. When they got outside, Leo cast one quick glance back, and they left.

_January 23rd, 2010 8:02 PM_

_Victory City, Outskirts_

"I can't believe that Deamon from the forest is him."

Kayla looked out at Victory City. Her original purpose for stealing Leo's eye was simply because its color was nostalgic, however now she was able to use it to track the man. Taking off one of her bangles she threw it up and when it came down it had transformed into a raven, with a white hexagon on its forehead.

"Go tell him I'm looking for him. I want him to know."

* * *

**Cliffhanger DUN DUN DUN!**

**If any of you are really observant, you might notice something.**


	10. The Past Returns

**Sorry for how short this chapter is, but not only do I have little time to write currently, but I hit a bit of writer's block...**

* * *

Deamonic

Chapter 10

_January 23__rd__, 2010 8:24 PM_

_Victory City_

Leo walked as fast as he could to get out of the city. He truly was glad to have found Haley, but he couldn't afford to look back and think of what could have been. He had to go forward. Hearing something he turned and saw a raven perched on a light behind him and with a shock recognized the symbol on its forehead. It was the very same symbol that was on the back of the Doll Spider the girl who called herself the Doll Master controlled.

"Leo, whats wrong?"

Remembering Brit was with him Leo cast his gaze towards her.

"The bird. It's one of her Dolls, we have to move. Hurry."

Grabbing the girl's wrist Leo started running through the streets, and ducked into an alley when he found one. Continuing to run as fast as he could Leo kept turning into different alleyways in an attempt to lose the bird, however it never lost him.

"Dammit, I can't lose it! Aria, you go that way!" Leo said as he shoved her down a different alley, while continuing down the one he was already in. "Come and get me bird!"

The bird did just that. It dove towards him and struck him in the chest, causing him to collapse to the ground. Picking himself up off the ground Leo glared at the Doll.

"Come on out, I know you can see through you Doll."

"Very well, I will."

Leo was shocked at the closeness of the voice, and quickly turned around to see the girl. Her bright blue eyes glowed in the darkness, and her white sundress was easily seen in the shadows. He was confused as to how the girl had suck up on him because his magic should have alerted him.

"Leo Leo Leo, you don't get it? I used this to lure you to me." She held out her hand and in it was a glowing yellow orb, his eye. "With this I can track your every move, and thus it is easy to make you go where I want you to, or at the very least, be where you are going."

The girl closed her hand on the orb and placed it in a small pocket on her dress. Walking over to him she stood on her toes and starred him in the eyes.

"Are you really the person I'm looking for? From what I remember he was a lot more cheerful than you, and he would have recognized me by now for sure."

"Do I…..know you?" He asked her.

"Well, you SHOULD know me if your who I'm looking for. Master told me it was you, but I guess he was wrong." The girl sighed and called the raven back to her, and when it touched her it turned back into a wooden bangle. It was then that Leo saw the necklace she wore.

It had a thin gold chain made from many small links, and the clasp was made of silver, with a small blue jewel imbedded in it. The chain extended to her chest, and there was something at the end of it, however Leo couldn't tell what it was for the fact it was under her dress. However he could tell from the size it was most likely a locket of some kind from the size of the bump under said dress.

"What are you looking at?"

Leo's eyes snapped away from the locket and to the girl's face.

"I was wondering whats in your locket."

"Really? Well, I guess I can show you."

The girl pulled the locket out from under her dress, and slipped the chain off her neck. She then extended her hand to him so he could see it. There were two letters gracefully engraved onto its front: KB.

"KB…..?"

The girl hit the small clasp that was on the side of the locket, and then opened the cover, revealing two photos. The one on the inside of the cover was a younger version of her, with the name: Kayla B. The other photo was of a young boy who looked roughly 3 or 4 years older than her. He was wearing a crisp white button up shirt and light brown dress pants. He had short slicked black hair, and bright yellow eyes. This photo also had a name on it, and when his eyes found it Leo's heart skipped a beat. The name on the photo was: Leo B.

"No….thats…..but then that means…"

Leo looked up at the girl again, and saw a confused look on her face.

"K….is that you?"

When he said that, he saw the girl's eyes water as though she was going to cry.

"K? The only person who ever called me that was Big Brother…it really is you!"

"I thought that he killed all of you….I searched the rubble for days and couldn't find anyone…that's why I…..I…..broke the Law…..the most sacred of all the Laws of Ether…"

When she heard that Kayla's eyes grew wide.

"You don't mean that you…."

"I thought you were dead so I…..tried to bring you back to life K…..And my punishment was to be given complete control over death, and be granted an indestructible body. That way I would have to suffer the death of everyone important to me."

Leo felt something wet on his face, and realized he had been crying the entire time. Rubbing his eyes he looked at the girl again. Walking towards her he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't…." He heard her mumble.

"What?"

"I said….." Kayla stepped away from Leo, and his hand fell off her shoulder "Don't touch me!"

Leo was shocked. He had thought that the fact they had both found the only living member of their family other than themselves would be a cause for celebration, however for some reason she was angry at him. Angrier than he had ever thought possible for her.

"K…..whats wrong?"

"Its your fault…your fault…..that they died….if you hadn't brought that thing home…mom and dad would still be alive…"

She lifted her head and glared at Leo.

"I hate you!"

Leo watched in horror as the girl pulled off one of her bangles and threw it at him. As it flew through the air it transformed into a large winged animal, however before he could tell what it was it crashed into him, and he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Well, until next time!**

**Please Review**


	11. Semblance of Normality

**Hello good denizens of Fanfiction (dot) Net! I have finished chapter 11, and to make up for the shortness of chapter 10 I made it as long as I could! Please Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Deamonic

Chapter 11

_January 31__st__, 11:24 AM_

_Victory City_

Brit looked at the unconscious Leo. When she had run into the alley he was in despite his protests, she had seen a large winged animal hovering over him, and had paled. She saw the girl from the Fairy Forest and figured the monster was a Doll. Thinking quickly she focused and called on the Ether to create an illusion that would distract the girl long enough to get away. After which, she had pulled him into another alley, and had kept watch on him for eight days straight, leaving only to get food and relieve herself.

"Please wake up….." She mumbled under her breath.

Feeling her stomach rumble she stood and walked out of the alley to see if she could find any food. Pulling her wallet out, she counted that she only had 20 dollars left, which would buy her two meals at most if she spent wisely. Deciding she also needed to get her hair cut for it was growing rather long, she realized she had to do something to get more money. Cursing under her breath, she glanced around, and saw a help wanted sign in the window of a restaurant, and walked over to it. Realizing she had no other choice, she walked in, and asked the host if she could apply as a waitress.

After a short interview, she got the job, and was told to change into a uniform. Looking at it the girl mentally cringed. At first glance it didn't seem so bad, being a simple black vaguely maid like dress, however it was to short for her liking. Swallowing her pride Brit stripped down and pulled the outfit on, before looking at herself in the mirror. Blushing ever so slightly, she straightened her hair, and adjusted her eye patch before stepping out.

_January 31__st__, 4:56 PM_

_Victory City_

Brit walked out of the restaurant feeling slightly ashamed with herself. She had been so conscious of her body during her shift it wasn't funny. She had never realized how full her chest was until she heard several male patrons whispering. Cursing to herself she ran back into the alley, and saw Leo sill unconscious. Sighing she made sure he was comfortable before running back out and going shopping. Her new employer had been kind enough to pay her 100 dollars from the get go, so she could do what she needed to.

_January 31__st__ 6:32 PM_

_Victory City_

Brit walked out of the barber shop with much shorter hair. It now only extended a few inches past her shoulders, instead of going half way down her back, and was somewhat neater. She had also had her bangs trimmed, and as a result her eye patch was more visible. Grabbing the bag she had placed by the door, she walked as fast as she could back to the alley where Leo was. When she got there, she pulled an apple out of the bag, and bit into it.

"Please wake up soon…"

Noticing something, she got down on her knees and looked at his left shoulder. Not able to get a good look at whatever it was, she sighed and started unbuttoning his shirt. As she did so she felt a strange warmth and a blush appeared on her face, however a quick shake of the head got rid of both. Opening his shirt she gasped. He had told her he was a Deamon, and she knew Deamon's had Brands, but she wasn't expecting this. Over his heard was an upside down pentagram with swirling black marks coming from it. Said marks extended all over his body. Looking, she could even see them creeping onto his hands and they were beginning to cover his neck as well. Looking back at his shoulder, she saw what looked like a large scar on it, and shuddered at the thought of what could have caused it.

"I don't know what to do….please just wake up!"

_February 1__st__, 9:32 AM_

_Victory City_

Brit had to get to her job early today for whatever reason, so she had to get up early. Slowly opening her eyes she stared at the morning sky and cursed to herself. She had never really been a morning person, and even a month traveling with Leo hadn't changed that. Standing up she heard a tearing sound, and looked at her skirt which now had a large tear on its back. Looking at the ground she realized that she must have rubbed against a small jagged piece of metal that was on the ground in her sleep. Sighing again she realized she would have to buy new clothes on top of food, and she wouldn't get her next paycheck for another two weeks.

Deciding to ignore it for now she straightened her skirt and blouse before walking out of the alley and to the restaurant. Checking in with the host she went into the back, and changed into uniform, and walking out. Seeing a couple waiting in the front, she went over to them, and asked if they needed to be seated, and when they answered positively, she guided them to a table. They ordered their drinks, and so she ran and grabbed two glasses, both filled with orange juice, before quickly walking back to the table. After setting the glasses down, she turned to walk away, when the male half of the couple spoke up.

"Your new aren't you? We come here almost every morning, and haven't seen you before."

"Yeah, I just started yesterday actually."

"Okay, and what happened to you? You've got a nasty looking scar and an eye patch."

"That's…..a long story, so do you need anything else?"

The two shook their head, so she turned to leave, however she was suddenly seized with a coughing fit, something that hadn't bothered her in a long time. After a few minutes had passes, and looked at her hand, and saw it covered in blood. Panicking she ran to the back, and began searching her stuff for her medicine. Finding the bottle, she opened it up and was about to take a drink when the man's words came back to her:

_"Here. Take this. One drink will suppress the coughing for about a week. However, the body build a tolerance to it very quickly, so you'll probably only get 2 or 3 doses out of it."_

The medicine's effects had lasted longer then the man said they would, but she still realized she would only get one, two if she was lucky, dose out of it before she was in trouble again. Deciding to risk it, she took a sip for the liquid, and sat down as it took effect. Unlike last time she didn't feel drowsy, however she did feel exhausted. Deciding she had to rest, she changed back into her regular clothes, and found the host. After explaining her situation to him, he let her leave.

As she walked back to the alley again, she saw a man duck in, and panicked slightly. Picking up her pace, she followed him, and her fears were confirmed when he stood over Leo. The man noticed her, and turned around to face the girl. It was then she realized it was the same man from the Forest. Realizing she had been holding her breath, she let it out, and walked over to him.

"We meet again."

"That we do. Now, what happened to him?"

"I don't really know…..Its been 9 days and he still won't wake up."

"This is bad….if I don't set things straight, I can't ensure that…." The man mumbled more to himself than anything else.

After a minute he sat down, and gestured her to sit next to him.

"I have an idea, but I need your help. Are you still wearing the ring?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Those rings are special charms. If they resonate properly they can heal any wound, however for some reason his doesn't shine."

Brit glanced at her ring, and saw it was still shining as brightly as it had in the Forest, while Leo's was a dull black. Looking at the brown haired man, she saw he was in deep thought.

"Maybe…..maybe his doesn't shine because his mind is in turmoil….a strong enough shock could prevent the resonance."

"Shock…" Brit mumbled as she thought back to the conversation she had overheard between Leo and the Doll Master.

"In his current state it would be very hard to put his mind at ease….normally we would need to wait for him to wake, however because of…certain…..circumstances we don't need to this time."

"And those are?" She asked him.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because….well, I can't tell you why I can't tell you either. Its complicated." The man glaced at Leo before continuing. "I need to you close your eyes and relax. If your mind is at complete peace, then I should be able to transfer that stillness into his mind."

"Okay….."

Brit closed her eyes, and tried to relax. It was a little hard, but eventually she stilled her mind by focusing on one particular thought: Leo. She felt her mouth twitch into a smile as she focused, and then felt something strange. As though her serenity was being siphoned out of her. Cracking her eyes open, she saw the man had his own eyes closed, and saw the Ether flowing rapidly from her to Leo's forehead, however it refused to go near Leo's body or the man. It hit her that he was a Deamon as well, and was using what ever power he had to aid in Leo's healing.

"That should do it."

"You're a Deamon…..what exactly is your power?"

"My 'Power'? Well, you could say its rather flexible. My power is that I can bend reality to a point. Its hard to explain it any way other than that. Now, his ring should be shining now, which means he will be waking up soon. Good bye."

The man turned and walked away from them, and the moment he rounded the corner and was out of sight, Leo's eyes snapped open.

"A…aria…?"

"Don't call me that." She said, her eye tearing slightly.

The man stood up, and took a few steps forward.

"H-how long was I out?"

"Over a week."

"R-really? No wonder I feel so sore….." Leo looked around before casing his gaze at Brit again. "Um…why are you crying?"

Instead of answering with words, she jumped at him and pulled him into a hug. Surprised Leo opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Brit kissed him, stunning him for a moment. When he regained his senses, he pushed her off, and fell to the ground.

"What was that for!"

"Hee hee, guess I just got carried away, sorry…."

She focused her gaze on a crack in the ground, and felt her face burn. She had gotten so caught up in the moment that she had just grabbed him. Glancing back at the man she saw him sit down and rest his head on his knees. Putting his hand to his forehead, he brushed his bangs out of his face, and looked up at the sky. A slight smile appeared on his face.

"I can't believe that sleeping for a week has made me tired…oh well, we better get going."

The man stood up, and walked forwards, but his legs buckled under him and he fell back down. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he cursed under his breath.

"Guess I need to recuperate some more. I should be able to walk again in a day or two, but it'll be at least another week before I'm able to go long distances…what day is it?"

"Huh? Oh, um, Tuesday."

"I meant the date."

"Oh, February 1st."

"Dammit! The path across the Nella Mountains closes in 3 days! It won't open again till next month…we're stuck on this side of Vian…"

Leo balled his hands into fists, and punched the wall. Cursing again he tried to stand, and this time braced himself against the wall he had just punched. After a minute he slowly started walking forwards, a pained look on his face.

"We have….to get across…..the mountains…."

"Leo! You can't walk, you said so yourself! We'll just have to wait." Brit reasoned with him.

He sighed and sat back down, which caused the girl relief. A thought occurred to her and she grabbed something out of one of the grocery bags she had pilled in the corner from her shopping trips. Pulling out an apple she walked over to him, and placed in it his hands.

"You haven't eaten in 10 days."

The man nodded his head, and bit into the fruit, slowly chewing while he thought. When he finished he lay down and glanced sideways at her.

"I need to get sleep. Real sleep, so don't wake me till tomorrow."

_February 2__nd__, 10:39_

_Victory City_

Brit looked at the sleeping Leo, and decided she had to wake him. Dropping down to her knees, she shook his shoulder, and he cracked his eyes open. Groaning he sat up, and stretched his arms before pushing himself into a standing position. Habitually looking around the area, he started walking forwards slowly.

"So, what do you have planned today?" He asked her.

"Um, well, a few days ago I got a job so I wouldn't run out of money keeping an eye on you, so I have to do that."

The man nodded, then looked at her questioningly."

"What kind of job?"

"I'm a waitress."

"Ah, well, I'm starved, mind if I follow you?"

She paled ever so slightly. She didn't want Leo to see her in the uniform, but she knew he needed more than an apple, so she nodded her head sadly. Leo just looked at her in confusion before shrugging his shoulders and walking out of the alley. Realizing he was leaving, Brit ran after him. When the got to the exit, the cold eyed man looked at her.

"Lead the way."

Nodding she walked out of the alley and started navigating to her job, Leo following her every step. When they finally got there Brit walked in, and found the host. He was talking with another waitress, this one had short fiery red hair and green eyes. She was about 3 or 4 inches taller than her and had a well developed figure. When she was done talking with the host, she flashed a smile at her and Leo before walking off. Brit frowned slightly before walking over to the host.

"I'm back."

"Ah, feeling better today?"

"Yeah."

The host finally noticed Leo behind her.

"And who is this young man?"

"Oh, this is Leo, a friend of mine. He has nothing to do today so he is gonna hang around here, if that's okay with you."

"Its fine, just make sure he behaves."

_February 2__nd__, 1:35_

_Victory City_

Brit felt slightly embarrassed that Leo was watching her the whole time. He was sitting in a corner, seemingly out of the way, however his cold eyes followed her every step. She got so unnerved by his stare at one point that she dropped the tray she was carrying. The other waitress from before had helped her clean it up, and learned the girl's name was Heather. She had a very optimistic personality, and wanted to be friends with her.

"Whats with her though? Shes to…spunky…" Brit mumbled to herself as she brought a tray of drinks to a family seated in a booth.

When she turned around she saw Heather talking to Leo, and felt a wave of emotion crash into her. She didn't know what emotion it was, but she didn't like it. When the other waitress walked away from his table, she walked over to him.

"What did she want?" She tried to ask casually.

Apparently she failed for the man looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"She just asked me my name is all."

The man raised a glass to his lips and took a large drink. When he set it down, all that was left in it were a few ice cubes. Looking at her he held up his glass.

"Refill?"

_February 2__nd__, 3:42 PM_

_Victory City_

Brit sighed. Her shift was finally over, and she was getting ready to leave. She walked into the back, and took off her uniform, and was about to pull her blouse back on when she heard a voice behind her.

"Your friend is cute."

Turning around she saw Heather walk in and get her own clothes to change into. The girl pulled her uniform off, and Brit narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. Heather had the perfect body. Her breasts had to be at least Double D, she was thin, but not anorexicly so, and her hips were just right so they swayed ever so slightly when she walked. Looking down at her own, she realized the only thing they really had in common was that she was also thin. Sighing she pulled her blouse on all the way, and then grabbed her skirt. Grimacing at the still present tear, she pulled it on, and straightened it out. Turing around she saw Heather had finished dressing as well. She wore a sleeveless v neck blouse that showed just enough cleavage and a short skirt that was just long enough to be decent.

"So, wanna spend some girl time together Brit?"

Sighing inwardly she decided there was nothing to lose in spending time with the girl.

"Fine."

The two walked out of the changing room to see Leo lounging on the opposite wall, giving his trademarked gaze. He walked over to them, and gave Heather a quick look over. He turned his gaze away from her and onto Brit and raised his eyebrow before turning and walking out.

"Hes strange…"

"Tell me about it."

_February 2__nd__, 6:23 PM_

_Victory City_

For the past few hours she and Heather had explored most of the city. Grudgingly Brit had to admit that Heather was a pretty good person. The two parted was and Brit walked as fast as she could back to the alley which is where she knew she would find Leo. When she walked it though, she heard a lound cracking noise, and ran as fast as she could around the corner. What she saw made her vomit. Laying on the ground was Leo

And his head was cracked open.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I enjoy writting cliffhangers, but hate reading them...I assume everyone is like that.**

**Please Review!  
**


	12. Derailed

**Get ready for some plot twisting! Oh, I just want to say this chapter is the reason the rating went up to M instead of remaining T. I wanted to show how much of a monster Leo is becoming in this chapter so it had to be done.  
**

* * *

Deamonic

Chapter 12 Derailed

_February 2nd__, 6:10 PM_

_Victory City_

Leo was sitting on the ground in the alley, letting his mind wander. He still was having trouble grasping the fact his sister was still alive, and even worse, wanted him dead. What she had said disturbed him as well. She said it had been his fault they died because he had brought "that" into their house. He remembered it clearly. How could he not when the object had engraved itself into his mind with what it had done? At the time he thought it was a toy and that what it was doing amused him, however now that he thought back on it he realized what it had been doing.

"It was a beacon of some sort….."

Sighing he rested his head in his hands and directed his thoughts in a different direction. Against his will they turned towards his blonde companion. It still unnerved him how closely she resembled Haley despite being a completely different person. Raising a hand he covered his left eye, still in slight disbelief that the girl has given him hers when the Forest had stolen his own. Then what truly confused him was not only her reaction to seeing Haley kiss him, but the fact when he woke up in the alley she kissed him herself. Sighing he recognized the emotion for what it was.

"Love. I'm sorry Aria, but its not possible. Ryan proved it isn't."

Standing up he walked forward to leave the alley, but stopped when he heard something behind him. Twisting around he felt a metal pipe slam into his head and he fell to the ground. Gazing out of blurred eyes he saw a man in wearing a black ski mask standing over him, his eyes fill of happiness. Then he heard something that truly scared him.

"Leo!"

He recognized her voice. Aria had walked into the alley and must have seen him laying on the ground with the man standing over him. The man was obviously a run of the mill mugger but it was still too much for the girl to handle. Cursing he pushed himself off the ground and glared daggers at the masked man. He saw said man's eyes fill with disbelief as he felt his skull mending itself and the ghost of a smile graced his lips.

"What? Never seen a man stand up from having his head cracked in two?"

The mugger ran at him obviously going to slam the pipe into his head again in an attempt to kill him, however Leo expected this and sidestepped out of the way causing the man to stumble and turn around to face him. The man made a growling sound and leapt at him again, however Leo once again sidestepped him, and this time he slammed his elbow into the mugger's back as he passed. Hearing the man grunt in pain Leo had to use his full force of will to contain his growing bloodlust. The man noticed Leo's hesitation and rushed him again, this time managing to land a solid blow on his side. Gasping in pain Leo dropped to the ground and held his side as he felt several ribs begin to mend themselves. Just because he had a body that refused to die didn't mean he lived a painless life. Quite the opposite actually, for he had felt the pain of dieing several times before.

"You don't know what you've done." Leo managed to gasp as he stood.

The man felt his self control fading fast. If this dragged on any longer than it already had he wouldn't be able to stop himself from killing the man. The mugger obviously didn't know this so he ran at him again, hitting him in the same place as before, causing him scream in pain as his almost healed ribs cracked again. He could also feel the broken bone pierce several organs, causing him to scream louder. The mugger seemed to think this would be enough and turned his attention to Brit.

"Now then girly, I won't hurt you if you do everything I tell you to."

"Don't. Touch. Her."

The mugger swung around and saw Leo standing there, with a murderous look on his face. Smirking under his mask he ran at the man, this time prepared to skewer him on the pipe if he needed to. Leo smirked himself and grabbed the man's arm when he was close enough before snapping it in half. But he didn't stop there. He was so lost in his bloodlust that he kept pulling on the arm until it tore off completely. Taking the pipe out of disembodied arm he swung it around and crashed it into the mugger's face, causing him to collapse. Laughing crazily Leo then began to kick the mugger before raising the pipe and bringing it down with such force it crushed the man's head. Then, as quickly as it came, the bloodlust was gone. Staring at what he did Leo's eyes widened slightly. Staggering back he felt as though he would vomit but was able to suppress the urge.

"Whats wrong with me? I've never felt such anger before….."

"I was hoping that for once my sixth sense was wrong, but unfortunately its always right."

Leo quickly turned around and saw a person sitting in the shadows in the back of the alley. He could tell it was a woman from the sound of the persons voice. In fact, he could have sworn he had heard the voice somewhere but couldn't place it. Glaring at the shadowed figure he felt his anger begin to rise again as the person began to laugh quietly.

"You don't recognize me? Your memory must be shot. Here's a little hint: You met me today."

Leo thought for a moment before it dawned on him. He knew where he had heard the voice before. Taking a deep breath he gazed at the shadow and pointed a finger at her.

"Don't play with me Heather."

"Aw, figured it out already?"

The girl stepped out of the shadows and stretched her arms before returning Leo's glare. There was a hatred in her eyes that Leo could have sworn he had seen somewhere before, but where slipped his mind at the moment. The girl walked forward and he braced himself for an assault only to be caught off guard when she embraced him.

"It always works."

In a matter of seconds Leo felt something pierce his abdomen and gasped at the sensation. He was used to pain but this was different. Staggering backwards he looked at the wound and saw that instead of repairing it was getting worse. Starring at her in disbelief he felt a surge of many different emotions before it settled o one. Fear. Dropping to his knees he placed his hands over the wound and it was then that he heard Brit gasp at the realization of what had happened. She ran to his side and dropped down, grabbing his right shoulder.

"Leo! Are you okay? Leo?"

"Hehehe…..can I at least know why you killed me?" He asked the red head standing in front of him.

"Simple. Its my job. I am an Angel after all."

_"What? Are you angry that I killed her? Don't make me laugh. All Deamons can feel is the urge to kill."_

_"And just who are you to say that!"_

_"An Angel. A warrior chosen by the Ether to destroy Deamons like you who broke the hallowed Laws of Ether."_

Leo's eyes widened. An Angel. Just like that bastard Ryan who murdered Racheal simply because she shielded him. Forcing himself to stand he stared at Heather's back. She was so confident he was a goner that she was ignoring him. Feeling a powerful rage overcome him Leo rammed himself into the red head and threw her across the alley. When she stood back up she looked at him in disbelief. After all, he was all but dead yet he was still able to fight.

"An Angel! How can uncaring bastards like you call your self Angels! The other one murdered an innocent for simply standing in the way! He ran her through on his sword and tossed her aside like she was a rag doll! I won't accept anyone like that as an 'Angel'! I'm more human than you are!"

Leo pulled out his knife and rushed the girl again, returning the favor by stabbing her in the abdomen. She just stared at him calmly before punching him in the face which threw him to the ground. Pushing himself into a crouching position Leo gasped heavily. The wound Heather had inflicted was still getting worse and draining his strength. Forcing himself up Leo gazed groggily down at his knife and realized that the blade as clean. This confused him for he knew he had stabbed Heather with it. Glancing up he saw her smirking at him.

"Do you think a weapon like that can hurt me?"

"I guess not."

With that Leo dropped his knife and weighed his options. At this rate he wouldn't survive the fight, but if he died he would die doing what he thought was right. Charging once more he pulled his fist back and swung as hard as he could trying to land a blow on the red head's face, hoping it would stun her long enough to land a few more blows. Instead she used the same tactic he had when fighting the mugger and sidestepped him. When he passed she grabbed the top of his head and threw him to the ground. Placing her foot on his back so he couldn't stand up she placed her hand on his forehead.

"Now then, before we end this I might as well let you relive your most dreaded memory. Lets find out what your most guilty of in your past to find the proper way to prevent your future." She said in a sickenly cheerful tone.

Leo struggled to get up, but wasn't able to resist because his strength was all but gone. The next thing he knew he was standing in a calm field that spanned a large distance in all directions. He saw a pond several feet in front of him so he walked towards in and looked at his reflection. What he saw scarred him. He saw a much younger version of him with slicked back hair and bright yellow eyes. His pace quickening he tried to speak but couldn't. Hearing footsteps behind him he turned around and saw a girl running up to him.

She was a few years younger than him and wore a white sundress. She had light brown hair tied in pig tails, bright blue eyes and a rather pale completion. In her hands was a small blue box with a yellow ribbon tying it closed.

"Can I open it now? Please!" She asked him.

"Well, your birthday isn't till tomorrow, but I guess its okay."

The words came out of his mouth without his consent, as though he was a bystander in his own body. The girl's eyes lit up and she tore open the box and pulled out a locket. The chain was made of many gold links and had a silver clasp with a blue gem imbedded in it. The girl squealed and put it on her neck before opening it. She gave him a big smile when she saw what was in it.

"Its us big brother! A picture of you and a picture of me!"

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it. I hope your big brother was able to make you happy K."

The girl's smile got even large and she hugged him tightly.

"You're the best big brother ever Leo!"

In his mind Leo's face paled and his eye's widened. It couldn't be. He just couldn't believe it. Heather was going to make him relive the day his family died.

* * *

**Now we are finally gonna find out what happened 10 years ago that makes Leo feel guilty and makes Kayla want to kill him! Yay!**

**Oh, right**

**Please Review  
**


	13. Awakening

Hello and welcome to the next instalment in Deamonic! Its been awhile since I've posted, and thats because of lack of insperation, but then I remembered I had this sitting on my computer, so I finished it! Hope you like it!

* * *

Deamonic

Chapter 13 Awakening

_Unknown Date, 2000, 11:25_

_Leo's Memories_

"So, Leo." In his mind Leo turned around to see Heather standing behind him. "I wanna know. When do we get to the part where you started on the path of damnation?"

"You Bitch! Get us out of here! I don't want you in my head!" He yelled back in anger.

In response she only laughed and snapped her fingers, starting the memory again. Leo's mind was sucked back into the memory, and he was locked in the body of his ten year old self once more.

"Leo! Come on! We're gonna be late for lunch!" Kayla called to him from further ahead.

"Coming!" He called out.

Running a hand through his hair he smiled and ran after his sister, hoping she wasn't too far ahead of her. Despite the fact he had three years on her she was as fast as, if not faster, than him. Running as fast as he could to catch up he felt his foot catch on a root, causing him to tumble forwards. Picking himself up off the ground he looked down at his outfit. He was wearing a grey long sleeved button up shirt and grey slacks, both of which were now covered in dirt. Brushing off as much as he could he started running again, and after a few minutes came to the front of a large mansion. Smiling stupidly he pushed open the doors and ran past a maid who called out to him to slow down before he broke something. Ignoring her he ran around a corner and came into the kitchen.

"I win!" Kayla cheered as she bit into a sandwich.

"Now Kayla, don't gloat. Leo, what do you want for lunch?" Their mother asked him.

She was a somewhat tall woman wish long black hair and bright yellow eyes. The resemblance between her and her son was very strong. She wore her hair straight and let it grow about three quarters of the way down her back, and at the moment she was wearing a rather casual outfit consisting of a pink blouse and blue jeans. She kneeled down and ruffled Leo's slicked back hair, causing the spikes to pop up. Grimacing slightly the boy ran his hands through to flatten them. For whatever reason this caused his mother to laugh.

"I'll just make you the usual, go sit at the table sweety."

Leo smiled and sat at the table. He rested his head on his hands and closed his eyes. After a few minutes a plat was put in front of him and he snapped his eyes open. On it was a sandwich of his own, and he picked it up and bit into it. Smiling slightly he shoved as much in his mouth as he possibly could before swallowing. After finishing - in two minutes - he got down from the table and ran back outside, Kayla quickly passing him.

"Hey! Come back!"

"So…..what does any of this have to do with what I want to see?" A voice echoed in his mind.

The scene froze and Leo was pulled out of his 10 year old body. In his mind once more he saw Heather standing in front of him with a bored expression. Frowning he turned to the side.

"You said you wanted to see the point in my life where everything changed? Fast forward about 6 hours."

"Can do." The woman snapped her fingers and Leo felt himself sucked back into the past. He watched as the scene jumped forwards so fast he felt like he would vomit. When it stilled, it was late afternoon and he was at the border of their property.

"Big brother! Come one, we have to go home!"

"I'll be there in a second!" He called to his sister.

Crouching down he stared at the object he had found. It was a small purple box with gold trim on the edges, and a large keyhole on the front. Curious he picked it up and turned it over, looking for any other distinguishing features. Finding a small engraving on bottom he tried to read it, but it wasn't in English, so he shrugged and held the box to his chest as he ran to his house. When he got there he saw Kayla standing by the door waiting for him. Running past her he shot up the stairs to his room.

Leo's room was rather large. There was a canopy bed in the corner, and everything else a 10 year old could want, such as a TV, several Video games, and a small radio system. Ignoring these he sat down on his bed and brushed the box off. Looking at the inscription again he tried to make sense of it but once again failed to grasp the language it was written in. Brushing this aside he turned the box over and tried to figure out how to open it. It looked rather old, so he got up and dug around in the drawers. After a moment he found an object that looked like a small cell phone. Opening it he saw the usual M-Tech logo and hit the power button. As usual there was a slight delay as the device drew in Ether from the atmosphere to work itself. When it came on he scrolled through several options before landing on one that said "Key". Holding the device in front of the lock a beam of light came out of it and went into the keyhole. After a moment there was a click and Leo turned off the device. Opening the box a cloud of smoke burst out before dissipating. When it cleared a small light appeared in it and floated into the air in front of his face. It started spinning around making a barely audibly whirring.

"Leo! Time for dinner!" His mom called from downstairs.

Sighing he tried to close the box, only to find the lid locked in place. Frowning he used his full strength to try and push it closed, but it refused to budge. After a few minutes his mother called again so Leo gave up and ran downstairs. After eating he ran back up and found the strange light still whirring above the box. Trying once more he pushed on the lid as hard as he could, and felt it budge ever so slightly, but in the end it refused to close. Sighing he sat in front of it and stared at the light as it spun. After a minute or two he felt his eyes grow heavy and he fell asleep.

There was a loud crash and Leo's eyes snapped open. Jolting up he saw the light was going crazy, ricocheting off the walls. Walking to his door he opened it and heard a voice downstairs.

"I know its here. Give me the box or I'll make your daughter suffer."

"No please! Don't hurt Kayla! She…..shes my daughter…."

"Then tell me where the box is woman!"

There was a sound of skin hitting skin, and then Leo heard his mom whimper. Feeling angry he ran into his room and grabbed the box. Strangely when he picked it up the light flew into it and the lid snapped closed. Running out of his room he bolted downstairs and saw a man with yellow eyes that had blue pupils and red hair standing over his mother, holding his sister's wrist.

"Is this the box you want?"

"Ah, finally." The man walked over, dragging his sister with him. "It is mine now."

He took the box and let go of his sister. When she fell to the ground Leo realized she was unconscious and ran to her side. Holding her he glared at the red haired man. The man seemed to notice this for he turned around and glared back.

"Well, I have what I came for, but…" The man trailed off with a smile. "I might as well take what is before me as well."

With a flick of his wrist the man sent Leo flying into a wall, and walked over to Kayla. Picking her up he draped her over his shoulder and started walking away. Filled with rage Leo lunged at the man, trying to punch him. The man smirked and dropping Kayla spun around and threw the boy into the wall again.

"I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson." The man snapped his fingers and a fire sprung to life in between them.

Suddenly the scene jumped to show the entire mansion covered in fire. It then jumped again to show the building falling apart around Leo, while he shook the body of a black haired woman. It then jumped for a third time to Leo walking into the woods around the mansion. It jumped one final time to him standing in a clearing surrounded by a dense blue mist.

"Please! Give them back! I want my family back! I know I was told not to ask this of you, but I have to have them back!"

A blue glow surrounded him, but quickly disappeared, to be replaced by a red one. The mist then surged away from him and was replaced by red static jumping out of the ground to hit the boy. He cried out as a hole was torn in his shirt over his heart. Dropping to the ground he was wracked with an intense pain. When it finally ceased, he crawled out of the woods and found himself in front of a pond. Looking at his reflection he saw an upside down pentagram over his heart.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

_February 2nd, 6:15 PM_

_Victory City_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Leo yelled as loud as he could, and was able to throw Heather off of him and stand up. Gasping he glared at her, a fierce anger in his eyes. Heather herself seemed truly afraid of him, as though the control she had previously had was gone. She back away from his as much as she could, and wound up stuck in a corner.

"Calm down Leo! If you don't get control of yourself you'll-"

"SHUT UP! You...those memories...I couldn't do anything...I was powerless to save my family!"

"Leo! Control yourself!" Heather yelled at him desperatly.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Leo raised his hand to strike her, but suddenly felt something grab him. Turning his head he saw a teary eyed Brit with her arms wrapped around him.

"Please stop Leo! Your scaring me!"

For an instant Leo felt the urge to strike her as well, however the moment that entered his mind he froze. Lowering his arm he instead grabbed his head in pain, and staggered. After a moment he put his arm down and stared at Heather, who was still huddled in the corner.

"Leave."

"Leo, I'm sorry, but I can't. I have a job to do."

Heather stood and pulled out a gun that was tucked in the waist of her skirt. Pointing it at the man she pulled the trigger, striking him in the shoulder. Due to his previous blood lose, the pain was enough to knock him out.

_February 2__nd__, 6:20 PM_

_Victory City_

"Leo!" Brit cried as the man fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry. But its an Angel's duty to slay Deamons." Heather said with the slightest hint of remorse in her voice. "That is why..." She raised the gun again.

"Heather, please don't! Hes a good person!"

"That may be, but in the end, every Deamon turns. It is inevitable. The last one that turned is the reason Vian is separate from the main land."

"At least give him a chance to prove he isn't a monster!"

"I never said he was a monster. Sometimes, to save many, one must be lost, I really am sorry. If only you hadn't found the box Leo, if only that dammed box had been destroyed years ago when we had it, you wouldn't have to die." With that she cocked the gun and aimed at Leo's head. "I made you pass out so it would be painless, that is all I can do."

"I won't let you!" Brit exclaimed as she stood in front of the gun. "I won't let you kill Leo!"

"Why are you so attached to him?"

"Because...because...I...love him!"

"Love, truly the most dangerous emotion. It is also the reason the last Deamon turned. The Angel assigned to slay it succumbed to Love, and was unable to. I really am sorry, but I have to kill him." Heather walked forwards and shoved Brit out of the way, again pointing the gun at Leo's head.

"No!"

Brit felt power suddenly begin to surge through her body, as though she had become a human power source.

"What? No...thats impossible...how can you be a-?"

Before Heather could finish a burst of lighting shot out of Brit, and threw the red head across the alley, causing her to crash into a wall and fall unconscious. Ignoring her Brit ran to Leo, and tore off a section of her already torn skirt and used it to clean the blood off of him. Strangely, the wound that Heather had inflicted had healed, not even leaving a scar.

"Leo, Leo wake up!"

The man stirred slightly, and cracked an eye open.

"What? Wheres Heather?" He croaked out.

"Over there." Brit pointed to her unconscious body.

"How did you-?"

"I don't know, I shot a lightning bolt or something, I'm not sure how though."

"Damn, I had just started healing too...GODDAMMIT!"

"Calm down Leo!"

"R-right. Stay calm." He glanced down and noticed her skirt. "Um, i-is there any reason half your skirt is missing?"

"Yeah, I used the other half to soak up your blood."

"Oh, thanks, but I guess we need new clothes again, unfortanetly. My shirt seems to be in good enough condition to hide my Mark, but I don't want to risk it, and your outfit is trashed too."

"Too bad we don't have any money."

"A-actually, we do. M-my family was kinda...rich, and I have a hidden account."

"...And your only just telling me this why?"

"Because I'm not really at liberty to draw from it, because if I take to much in to short a time, that bastard will find me."

"Bastard? The guy who killed your family?"

"No, the only family I have left. My father, the one who instead of helping his ten year old son threw him out on the streets."

* * *

**So...good? Bad? Are you happy I gave Brit a power she can actually use in a fight?**

**Please, tell me what you think in a review!**


End file.
